


Take the Wheel

by drunkenpandaren



Category: Kamen Rider Drive, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, Gen, Wash the Grapes
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-20
Updated: 2019-06-17
Packaged: 2020-03-08 17:03:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 25,139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18898906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/drunkenpandaren/pseuds/drunkenpandaren
Summary: Destiny is funny isn't it, with all of it's twists and turns. You can change it, taking the wheel and driving it down a different road if you get tired of taking the direction you were given.





	1. Take the Wheel

I was four when I heard I didn’t have a quirk.

I wanted to be like All Might, a hero when I grew up. It was devastating to find out that I couldn’t be a hero. Mom… didn’t support my dream either. It was hard, and I wanted to push forward. No matter the cost.

And then, on that day, my dad came home.

My dad was often out on long business trips. He was a police officer for Interpol, and he couldn’t be for us. But when he heard I didn’t have a quirk, he came running home.

That night, he came home, and knocked on my door before letting himself in. “Hey Izuku,” he said with a fond smile.

I remember him, tall, strong, Hisashi’s hands were always warm, a sign of him breathing fire into his hands to keep warm. They always said that he was always cold. I remember his back as he lifted me into his arms.

“What’s the matter? No quirk? That’s not a bad thing, Izuku.”

“It isn’t?” I found myself asking him as a young child.

“No, it isn’t,” said Hisashi fondly as he walked out onto the balcony to show me the stars.

The stars that night were beautiful, glowing a brilliant backdrop across the night sky. I remember them, sparkling with majestic beauty. “See the stars Izuku? They’re all unique, glowing in the night sky. You’re a star, even without a quirk. You’re unique. You can be anything. A hero yes. But you can also be like me.”

“You’re a police officer,” I had said, confused. “You’re not a hero though.”

Hisashi had laughed, belaying my confusion. “Izuku, Izuku,” he said with fondness, ruffling my hair. “Who do you think helps the Heroes do their work? Without the police, without laws and order, no one would be able to do their jobs. Interpol catches as many villains as the heroes do, maybe more. Sometimes, there’s villains only the police can catch.”

“Really? Villains only the police can catch?” I had asked. My father smiled and ruffled my hair.

“Yes, yes there is. There’s a man who has more arrests out there than history combined. And he does it with style and flair too. He’s got more arrests than all of the heroes combined.”

“Wow…”

“Izuku, you can be a hero. You just have to decide what kind of hero you want to be.”

I never really saw my dad anymore, he had to leave soon after that.

My next memory of him was Hisashi’s funeral. I remember most of it in a blur. He had taken down a international smuggling ring, but had lost his life in the process. A man, dressed in black had said he had died a hero. A hero, my dad. At the time, I didn’t realize what that meant but…

It’s funny, but it resonated further with me than anything else.

My father, the hero. My father… the police officer.

My father, the inspiration for my life.

Dad… I’m going to follow in your footsteps. And become the hero I want to become.

=====

“Sir, sir, can I interview you?”

“Uh, sure kid,” said Cementos as the young child of 6 came up to him at the scene of a arrest, dressed in a ill fitting police uniform. “Aren’t you a little young to be playing police officer?”

“Just a few minutes, I want to know your methods of arrest.”

Cementos chuckled. “Is that all? Well it’s quite simple really…”

Izuku nodded as he started to take a few notes...

====

Izuku struggled carrying a few heavy pieces of trash as he pulled it along the ground at age 8. He strained and tugged before falling over. “Heavy,” he grunted, panting.

“Hey, whatcha doing?” asked the girl with rosy cheeks as she leaned over him.

“Oh, I’m training,” said Izuku, looking up at the pretty girl as he said, “I-I’m trying to become a great police officer so I need to get strong.”

“So you’re cleaning stuff? From this beach?” The girl looked at everything and grinned. “Let me help! I can help out no problem!” She touched her fingers and floated the large sink into the air -- moments before she turned green and vomited into the sand. “Sorry!”

“No no, that was cool! Your quirk is so strong!” Exclaimed Izuku. “I’m Izuku! And you?”

“Ochako!”

=====

What’cha doing?” asked a girl as Izuku stared into the dojo from afar at age 10.

Izuku jumped. “O-oh I uh… I really want to take martial arts but… I don’t have money…”

“Oh…?” The girl suddenly struck out and Izuku dodged wildly, falling on his butt. “Good reflexes. Okay! C’mon, my mom’s the dojo master. I’m Itsuka, and you?”

“I-Izuku… Is this okay?”

Itsuka grinned as she brought him over, hand in hand as a class was going on. A boy with a tail looked over at him and asked, “This a new student, Itsuka?”

“Yeah! This is Mashirao Ojiro. Izuku, this is Ojiro. He’s a senior student here at the class. We can show you a few moves.”

“T-thanks for doing so.”

Mashirao grinned. “No problem. Always helping out prospective students.”

====

“Oh wow, these look so expensive,” groaned Ochako as the two kids, now twelve, wandered the shopping district and had gotten to the sweets stands. They were looking at crepes and Ochako’s mouth was watering.

“They really aren’t,” said the voice of a young boy who was their age, but built a little more huskily. He grinned and offered them a plate with a few samples. “Try them!”

Izuku took a piece, as with Ochako and the pair’s eyes lit up. “This is delicious!” Exclaimed Izuku.

“Really? I’m glad! I’m learning how to cook them. This is my family’s bakery actually. I’m Rikido Sato. My quirk is based on sugar, so I need to learn how sugar interacts with food.”

“That’s amazing, you must have a lot of experience cooking,” said Ochako.

Rikido grinned. “You two should try our new strawberry and chocolate crepes. I’ll give you a discount, since I just made the cream and chocolate today!”

“With an offer like that, I can’t pass it up!” Exclaimed the pair together.

=====

“Merry Christmas!” Exclaimed the group together at age 13, meeting together at Izuku’s house. Kendo, Ojiro, Rikido, Ochako and Izuku were celebrating with their families at Izuku’s apartment when the doorbell rang.

“Expecting someone new?” said Ochako, mouthful of KFC.

“That’s your father’s friend,” said Inko, getting up to get the door. “David! Melissa!”

“Sorry for dropping in so suddenly,” said David, stepping into the doorway with a young blonde girl behind him. “Inko you’re looking well!”

“Well, it’s been a busy few years,” laughed Inko. “Come on in. Everyone, this is David Shield, and his daughter Melissa Shield.”

“Oh… my gosh,” said Kendo, dropping her chicken, and fumbling for it. “David Shield?! THE David Shield?”

Izuku stared in shock. “I never knew dad was so well connected!”

“It’s nice to meet everyone!” Exclaimed Melissa brightly as she came over to the group. “I heard so much about everyone from Mrs Midoriya!”

“It’s very nice to meet you Melissa!” Exclaimed Ochako, grinning brightly. “Come on and have some chicken, there’s plenty of it!”

“Thanks! I brought gifts for everyone too!” Exclaimed Melissa. “I built support items for everyone!”

=====

Izuku stood across the junkpiles, staring at the targets.

At his side was a holstered airsoft pistol which he drew and cocked before firing several shots. The pellets tore through the targets before he holstered it again. Breathing, he went and took a drink of water. “The sights are a little off,” he muttered to himself, before taking a screwdriver to them.

Working on the sights, he realigned them before firing them once more. “There.”

“Oh? Pretty good.” said a voice from the… ground? Izuku looked down at a face with round eyes staring up at him as a head popped up through it. “You’re not surprised.”

“I am, but I’ve had so many people come visit my training area over the years I’ve learned to not jump,” said Izuku ruefully as the young man crawled out of the ground. He was solidly built, standing almost a head and shoulders over him. “Hi, I’m Izuku Midoriya.”

“Mirio Togata, friends call me Mirio.” He grinned. “I’ve been watching you for a while since I stumbled onto your training. Training to be a police officer?”

“Police officer HERO. I plan to be the best heroic police officer in the world,” said Izuku. “To make my father proud.”

“That’s a great goal,” said Mirio. “I’m in UA, a second year. This’ll be my third year going into it.”

“So what brings you out here?” asked Izuku as Mirio looked out on Dagobah Beach.

“Something’s bothering me mostly.” said Mirio. “If you’ve worked hard to surpass your limitations for your entire life… and then were told that you could be given a power that would surpass anything you would dream of, would it be right to take it?”

“A power to surpass anything to dream of…” Izuku looked over at the ocean for a long moment. “Would this power help people?”

“Yeah… yeah you could say… it would make me into the next symbol of peace… but… I’m almost afraid to take it…” said Mirio. “Or rather… I’m worried my hard work will be negated because of it.”

“Mmm… don’t think of it like that.” said Izuku. Mirio turned to him, surprised. “Think about it. If you were given this incredible power, it means…” Izuku grinned. “That means you have to work THREE TIMES as hard to make it your own!”

Mirio looked stunned for a long moment before he laughed. “You’re right! You’re right… yeah… you’re right. Thanks.. Midoriya…”

“Call me Izuku. I-if that’s alright with you.”

“All right, Izuku.” Mirio grinned. “You know what? I’m looking forward to a little more hard work.”

“Same here. Let’s race to the most powerful hero in the world.”

=====

“Kacchan!” exclaimed Izuku as he stood at the doorway of UA. The young man turned. “Good luck!”

“Tch, like I need it,” replied Katsuki but there was no heat to it. He smirked. “I’ll win this! Just you wait!”

Izuku grinned and nodded. “Yeah!”

As he turned to leave, a voice called out to Izuku. “Hey, Izuku!” Looking up, Mirio ran up to him. “Did you come to take the exam? Or are you visiting a friend who’s taking it?”

“Ah, I came to see Kacchan, a friend, take the exam, he’s really nervous about it,” said Izuku. “He and I are childhood friends.”

Mirio nodded as he gestured towards the school grounds. “Want to take a tour? Classes haven’t started yet but I’m visiting the school before classes start, and I have special permission for uh, that thing I’m doing. I got it sorted out and I feel great!”

“Really? Did you accept?” asked Izuku, remembering the conversation from nearly ten months ago.

Mirio nodded. “The training is pretty brutal, not going to lie. You would have probably collapsed under it,” stage whispered Mirio with a grin. “But you would have taken it. C’mon, I’ll get you a visitors pass.”

After a short visit to the visitors room, the pair were in a large gym where a large structure made of cement was set up. It was clear Mirio was training here, from the way huge chunks of it was blown out. “Sorry about the mess,” said Mirio, picking up some cement and placing it aside. “Cementos was helping me train when All Might wasn’t here.”

At the mention of the Number One Hero, Izuku perked up. “All Might was here? Wait, was he responsible for this power thing?” He blinked. “Was he…?”

Mirio smiled sheepishly. “It’s a bit of a secret, so don’t tell anyone. All Might chose me as his successor.”

“Really? That’s amazing! So he’s training you to be this amazing person!” Exclaimed Izuku. “Can you do a Smash now? Wait, how did he chose you as his successor? Was this because of the power you were talking about?”

Mirio rubbed his head. “Something like that,” said Mirio. “It’s not really my place to talk about it to be honest, it’s All Might’s. But I trust you Izuku, even if we’ve been talking all this time, meeting up, showing each other pointers and all…”

He grinned a little. “It’s funny. If All Might had met you, you could have become his successor.”

“I don’t have a quirk though, but I want to become a hero,” replied Izuku. “Dad would have wanted me to become a hero.”

“Your dad worked for Interpol right?” said Mirio, sitting down on a chunk of cement. “What was he like?”

Izuku sat down. “Kind, brave, he had warm hands, even if the rest of him was always cold. He had warm eyes too. When mom didn’t support my dream of becoming a hero when I was four, Dad came running. He told me everyone is like a star. Everyone’s unique in their own way. I miss him a lot, even though my memory is hazy.”

“I get that,” replied Mirio. “You loved him a lot. Izuku, thanks, really. For being my friend.”

“No problem Mirio, no problem.”

From the door, a tall skeleton like man and a small rodent stood there, watching the pair talk. “So that’s Hisashi’s boy huh?” said Toshinori Yagi, otherwise known as All Might.

“It’s a shame you didn’t meet him before now,” replied Principal Nezumi as Toshinori turned away. “What will you do? You know that boy is linked to the Roidmude threat. They’re going to be coming for him.”

“I’ll protect him,” replied Toshinori, buffing up into All Might. “He’s working towards his dream of becoming a Police Officer Hero. I can’t let that stop me.”

“Hmm. And what of you, our esteemed guest?” asked Nezumi, of the small object at their feet.

“I say… we see if he’s ready to take the wheel early,” replied a rich male voice early from at their feet. “Who knows, it might be a surprise drive.”

=====

TAKE THE WHEEL


	2. Graduation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "We remember Budapest a lot Differently, don't we?" is an apt summary for Mirio and Izuku's life 6 years later.

Police Academy, 6 ½ Years Later…

Izuku Midoriya puffed as he pushed through the obstacle course, leaping up the tall ice wall, only to splash into the freezing cold water. “You’re dead, honeybuns!” Cried out his instructor.

Splat, went Izuku, into the mud as he fell from the hanging ropes, climbing over the pit. “You’re slimed, cadet!” roared the instructor.

Pulling himself out of the mud, Izuku groaned as he pushed himself up out of the mud once more and pushed himself forward with a loud yell.

Entry into the Tatooin Police Academy was easy, at least on the Academic side of things. Tests were one thing, standardized exams were another. But fitness training day in and day out was another. Training with a course designed for officers who were both operating with and without Quirks and training to handle those with them on a day to day basis was a rough part of the training.

He squared off in the boxing ring against his opponent, a slenderly muscled woman named Kiriko Shijima who sported a Rabbit Quirk, which meant she was light on her feet, her sensitive ears twitching left and right as they were leaned back in determination. She ducked, weaved and punched out, knocking Izuku to the mat. “You’re dead, sugar,” retorted his instructor, the beefy polar-bear Quirk Instructor.

But Izuku didn’t give up. Day in and day out he pushed. Out of the mud. Over the ice wall. He helped others, and they helped him. Kiriko taught him how to fight, and he knocked her out as much as she knocked him out in the ring. And then…

=====

“Congratulations Izuku!” Exclaimed Inko as everyone escorted the bright and flushed Izuku Midoiriya off the platform after graduation, the uniformed police officer holding his graduation badge and pin. “My boy, a police officer! I’m so proud of you!”

“Way to go, Izuku!” Cheered Ochako as she, Rikado, Itsuka, Ojiro and Mirio had arrived for the celebration. “You passed your exams, and we’ve got our placements as pro heroes! This is awesome!”

“I couldn’t have done it without everyone’s support,” said Izuku, blushing deeply. “Thank you. It’s thanks to everyone that my dream is at the starting point.”

Mirio grinned as he said, “Don’t think your dream is just at the start line. There’s a whole new world out there of Pro Heroes and protecting people to come your way.”

“Yeah!” Exclaimed Izuku as he grinned.

“Say, where’s Melissa and Mr. Shield? Did they not get here in time?” asked Itsuka.

“They’re waiting for us at the car, since parking is bad,” said Rikado. “C’mon, dinner’s at my family restaurant. Let’s go and celebrate!”

“Sure um, is it okay if I invite someone first however?” asked Izuku. “There’s someone I’d like to ask to dinner if it’s all right.”

“Oooh, someone new?” teased Itsuka. “A girl perhaps?” Ochako sputtered in the background as Izuku rubbed his head. “A classmate?”

“Kinda. She’s my friend, Kiriko Shijima. She’s all alone, no one came to the graduation for her, so I wanted to invite her along.” said Izuku.

“Oh, that’s so sad,” said Ochako, her expression softening. “Okay, go on ahead Izuku.”

Izuku nodded as he darted off into the crowd, leaving Ojiro to slyly remark, “You were jealous weren’t you?” to Ochako’s sputtering, “Ojiro!” and Mirio’s laugh.

As Izuku ran through the crowd, he found Kiriko talking to a tall man, about their age with long dark hair. He was incredibly handsome, and he wore a smile. Kiriko seemed to be engaged with him for the moment, and when he turned towards them, their eyes met. Said man was dressed in a long red coat, and for a long brief moment, his expression was inscrutable and filled with some kind of emotion as he gazed with Izuku, communicating something unknown and silent. Izuku had to look away, unsure of what he was saying.

As they got close, Izuku could hear his words. “ -- A time for later, Miss Shijima.”

She nodded as he left, before Izuku caught up the Rabbit Quirk user. “Hey um, Kiriko? Who was that?”

“Just someone,” said Kiriko absently, turning to Izuku, her expression softening from a surprisingly hard expression. “Oh, Izuku. Did you need something?”

“I was wondering if you weren’t too busy, you wanted to eat dinner with us?”: asked Izuku. “We’re having a celebration dinner tonight and um… well…”

Kiriko smiled, and shook her head. “Sorry, but I have plans tonight. I need to get going. But I’ll see you at work tomorrow. We start a shift together at the same precinct, remember? See you then.”

“Okay, well, bye.” Watching her leave, Izuku sighed as the bunny girl headed off into the crowd.

Mirio came up to him and said, “You know, love can be difficult.”

“It’s not love, really!” Protested Izuku as Mirio chuckled, picking up the shorter man under his arm and hauling him away to his family.

=====

“Okay settle down, settle down everyone,” said the Superintendent as he walked into the room, a man by the name of Kurotsuchi. “All right, announcements. Let’s give everyone a warm welcome to our new rookies today, Shijima and Midoriya. They just arrived here from Tatooin, so give a hearty hello to the fresh meat.”

There was a laugh as Izuku blushed and ducked down a little, Kiriko saluting a little as the other detectives, plainclothes and regular officers cheered and waved at them.

“Secondly, good job on the cleanup on the Wreckerball case last night, Genpachi.” added the Superintendent as he addressed a tall man dressed in a detective’s coat.

“Of course Superintendent, anything to help,” said Genpachiro Otta, the detective. smiling proudly. “The First Division is welcome to serve.”

“Uh huh,” replied the Superintendent. “Assignments for today.” He rattled off several assignments, mostly break in cases, as he divisioned them off as Izuku took note, and then said, “We’ll also be working with a couple of Pros today who have requested our assistance on matters. Midoriya, Shijima, you two are new so don’t disappoint. You’ll be working the street as beat cops with Pro Hero Lemillion.”

“Mirio?” Exclaimed Izuku suddenly, causing Superintendent Kurotsuchi to look at him.

“You two are acquainted?” asked Kurotsuchi.

“Uh, yes sir. He’s my best friend.” said Izuku.

“Then this should be easy. Lemillion is shooting up the ranks, wants to make a good impression. Rumor has it, he wants to make a division within the police force with us called the Special Crimes Division. I have just the man for the job. You two will be meeting with him shortly. That’s all. Dismissed!”

=====

“I didn’t know you were friends with Lemillion,” said Kiriko as the pair got on their plainclothes and badges since they would be walking the streets with a pro. “You’re surprisingly connected.”

“We met when we were teenagers,” Replied Izuku. “Back when he was still attending UA.”

“Oh? Well, I hope he’s good.”

Meeting Lemillion, Izuku waved at his friend who grinned. “You two are here!” He exclaimed.

“You upgraded your suit,” said Izuku, glancing over it at the suit. It looked like the one he wore at his high school, but it was clearly brand new. While it was utilizing his old quirk that allowed him to slip through anything, and the suit went with him, the fibers were brand new to Izuku’s trained eyes. The cape was still there, made from a strong material that shouldn’t tear. And he wore a new shatterproof set of goggles. “Good looking.”

“Thanks.” said Mirio brightly. “And you must be Kiriko, nice to meet you.”

“Lemillion,” replied Kiriko with a salute.

“Ah, just Mirio between friends. Any co-worker of Izuku’s is a friend of mine!” Exclaimed Mirio. “Shall we get going?”

As the group wandered the streets, Mirio gestured around the area as he said, “How’s the first day on the job?”

“A little overwhelming,” admitted Izuku. “The old anxiety is still a dull roar.”

“Medication’s okay?” asked Mirio, concerned as Izuku nodded. “Good. Glad we got that sorted.”

“So how did you two meet?” asked Kiriko curiously as the trio wandered from park to busy street, the two cops and Pro Hero basically doing the job of beat cops padding the streets looking for trouble in a busy Quirk-riddled world.

“Well that’s the thing. I found Izuku shooting up some targets on the beach one day,” said Mirio. “We got to talking.”

“He was going to make a huge decision that he later never regretted,” said Izuku, nudging his friend on the arm. “I’m sure he never did.”

Mirio laughed. “Nope, never did. Maybe one of these days, I’ll get to show it off for you.”

As they passed a food truck that was being unloaded with food, suddenly everything slowed down to a crawl, like time was incredibly heavy. “What?” exclaimed Izuku, his body not responding.

“What the hell?” Exclaimed Mirio, gasping as a loud laugh pitched was heard as a trio of men rushed out into view, grabbing a hold of the truck and ripping through the door. “A gravity quirk?”

“No,” said Kiriko, suddenly as she suddenly regained control of her body, but the other two didn’t. “Freeze, Tatooin PD!”

“Oh?” said the first man, who turned towards her and Mirio and Izuku were shocked to see how nondescript this man was. Like he was so painfully generic that he was designed to blend into a crowd. “Brother, someone can move in our Density Shift!”

“Huh, a girl, an officer? Che.” said the second, a slimmer man as the third man leaped from the inside of the truck, a huge heavyset man. “Brother, what should we do?”

“074… take care of her,” said the heavyset man, taking his prize -- a box of pork sausages before he and the slender man ran for it.

“Wait!” Exclaimed Izuku but there was nothing he could do as he and Mirio were frozen in place. “Damnit, I can’t move!”

“Stop!” Exclaimed Kiriko as she ran after the men but was blocked by the man named 074 who grinned. “Move!”

074 grinned, crossed his arms and suddenly changed form into a large metallic robot. “Now now, missy, I’ve got time to play with you.” he said with a smirk, advancing on Kiriko.

“Sorry,” said Kiriko, as a beeping horn was heard. “I don’t have time to play with you.”

“Wha--?” He said, seconds before a literal sports car slammed into him, knocking him into the wall. A buckle flew out of it as she caught it. “You’re late!”

“I can only drive so fast on my own!” Exclaimed the buckle.

“The… belt.. Talked?” exclaimed Mirio as Kiriko strapped it on.

“Ten minutes, that’s all I can handle with you, Kiriko,” said Mr. Belt as she strapped him on. “That’s our time limit.”

“That should be more than enough,” said KIriko, strapping on Mr. Belt’s wrist shift brace as well. “Let’s go for a ride.”

“Okay! Start Your Engines!” Kiriko twisted the key on Mr. Belt as the engine on her buckle roared as she slotted in a toy car into her brace.

“Henshin!” Exclaimed the pair together as she struck a pose.

“DRIVE! TYPE SPEED!” Exclaimed Mr. Belt as red armor formed, and a tire flew out of the vehicle, slamming into place. “The clock is ticking, Kiriko. Let’s get going. Density Shift activate!”

A wave of red energy flared out around them, as everyone in the area returned to normal, and Mirio and Izuku were able to breathe normally again as she turned to the Pro Hero and Izuku. “I’ll explain later!” before jumping into the car and peeling away in chase of the heavyweight man and the slender man who had taken off, leaving the dazed robot to get up angrily from where he had fallen to face the Pro and Izuku.

“I guess she left us leftovers,” said Mirio, cracking his knuckles. “It’s like the USJ all over again.”

“You and I remember the USJ much differently.” said Izuku, drawing his service pistol from his jacket as Mirio grinned and charged forward with a shout of, “TEXAS SMASH!”

=====

The two men ran down the street at a speed faster than most speed Quirks would be rivaled at, weaving through traffic as the Tridoron charged after them. “Let’s slow them down,” said Kiriko, loading two Shift Cars into the brace one by one while driving.

“Funky Spike! Midnight Shadow!” proclaimed Mr. Belt as all four tires changed, firing rolling tires which bounced off the pavement and slammed into the fleeing men, knocking them to the ground as Tridoron screeched to a halt. The box of Pork Sausages skidded away to the curb as Kiriko got out of the car, cracking her knuckles.

“And just who do you think you are, missy?” growled the heavyset man as he and the skinny man transformed into two more gunmetal grey robots - one bearing the number 060 and the other 023. But 023 was a huge robot with a thick head like a hammer as he grinned sinisterly.

“An Advanced Roidmude!” Exclaimed Mr. Belt in shock. “Already formed! Kiriko!”

“I see it,” said Kiriko, changing tires to Midnight Shadow. “I’ll be careful.”

023, the Crush Roidmude laughed as he slammed his fists together and charged Kiriko as well as 060, the pair swinging at her as she dodged, kicking out at them and bounding back. “Door Gun!” She exclaimed, the weapon ejecting from the Tridoron and catching it before firing several bolts into 060.

060 was knocked back several feet into a street lamp, knocking it over as Crush Roidmude growled. “You’ll pay for that!” He exclaimed, charging Kiriko with his head down low. “Kamen Rider!”

Kiriko sped out of the way as she escaped his headlong charge, summoning her Handle Sword to slash across his back. He went sprawling into the pavement as 060 opened fire on her.

Jumping back several feet, Kiriko retaliated with a reply of shots, reloaded, and fired again before landing. “We need to get rid of the smaller enemy first, Kiriko!” Exclaimed Mr. Belt.

“On it,” said Kiriko, hitting the finisher button as she brandished two giant glowing shurikens in each hand before splitting into multiple Drives, all holding Shurikens.

“Hissatsu! Midnight Shadow!” Exclaimed Mr. Belt as the multiple Kirikos hurled a ton of Shurikens into the pair, 060 jumping in front of the Crush Roidmude. There was a massive explosion as the Roidmude detonated, and a floating number of 060 floated up into the air before dissolving into nothing.

“Little brother!” Exclaimed the Crush Roidmude before he growled and roared, slamming the ground and knocking Kiriko to the ground with the force, and shattering the windows and setting off car alarms everywhere. “You will pay for that you little--oof!”

A flying body slammed into him as 074 sailed into him, bound up by acres of capture tape as the Roidmude was thrown headlong into the Crush Roidmude by a grinning Mirio. “Sorry we’re late, Kiriko,” said Mirio, as he and Izuku grinned at her. “But this guy gave us more trouble than we expected!”

“You’re late,” said Kiriko, sitting up as Mr. Belt timed out and she de-transformed in front of them.She groaned and flopped on the ground, her ears twitching. “I’m exhausted!”

“Kiriko!” Exclaimed Izuku, fishing out a box of carrot sticks from his pouch and offering it to her. “Can you eat this?’

She glared at him for a moment before taking it from him as the belt peered up at him. “You are Izuku Midoriya,” said Mr. Belt as the Roidmudes struggled to get up, as Mirio had them pinned.

“Yeah, that’s me,” said Izuku. “You’re…?”

“I am Mr. Belt. I’ve been waiting for you.” Unhooking himself from Kiriko’s wrist and waist, he hooked himself around Izuku’s wrist and waist. “I watched you grow, for a long time Izuku. Kiriko has been helping me out for a long time, but as you can see…”

“My Quirk, Carrot Energy can only sustain him for ten minutes,” said Kiriko, as she chewed on a carrot. “I hate to admit it, but he needs someone who can keep up with him.”

“You’re an admirable young man, Izuku Midoriya,” said Mr. Belt. “I saw you grow, I saw you struggle. Your life has been one big adventure after another.” He paused. “I witnessed Kamino and I was very proud of you.”

“Not my greatest moment, no,” said Izuku, looking at Mirio, who shrugged.

“We remember Kamino very differently,” joked Mirio, keeping his foot on the Roidmudes.

“But now, it’s your time.” A shift car flew into Izuku’s hand, painted red. “Are you ready to Take the Wheel?”

Izuku thought about it all. The long journey to journey to this point. “A chance to become a Hero…”

“Not just a Hero,” said Kiriko. “The greatest Police Officer Hero. Kamen Rider.”

“Kamen…” said Izuku.

“Rider…” finished Miro, realizing what this meant.

Kamen Rider. The Urban Legend.

The name, that people whispered about.

The name, that was only given to one man in history: Takeshi Hongo -- the eternal Wind Grasshopper Hero. The very first hero, to ever be known before the Time of Quirks.

“I’ll do it.” said Izuku standing up as his expression schooled itself into an expression of resolve as he held up, and clicked the Shift Car into it’s Shift Mode. “I’ll become a hero! Mr. Belt? Let’s go for a ride!”

“Okay! Start Your Engines!” Proclaimed Mr. Belt, as Izuku threw in the Shift Car as Mr. Belt automatically twisted the key. The standby sound began to play as he struck a pose, Mirio backing up as he was thrown off by the Crush Roidmude finally getting up off the ground as he and 074 angrily got to their feet.

“Just freaking die already!” Exclaimed Crush Roidmude as he launched an attack, but Izuku threw the lever.

“Henshin!” Exclaimed Izuku as everything exploded around him.

“Drive! Type Speed!”

The explosion threw Kiriko backwards as Mirio moved quickly, catching her as from the smoke cloud, a pair of eyes lit up. “Kamen Rider…. Drive!” Exclaimed Izuku, holding up his hands. “I’m going to take you for a Drive!”

Crouching low, he sped forward at super speed as the pair dashed forward, clashing at the same incredible speed as Kiriko grinned, crunching on her food.

“I feel light!” Exclaimed Izuku as he weaved through punches and kicks, summoning Handle Sword and clashing with the pair. He ducked and slashed upwards and countered. “Like nothing can slow me down!”

“Compatibility is at 100%!” Exclaimed Mr. Belt with a laugh. “As I thought!”

“Stand still you little pest!” Exclaimed 074 as he and Crush punched out at his head and Izuku ducked, and they wound up punching each other in the face. “Sorry, brother!”

In an instant, Izuku ducked down and slashed them across the stomach, sending up a shower of sparks as he revved his wrist buckle twice. “Speed!” proclaimed Mr. Belt as he spun around five times, repeating the process once more.

“Aaaah, I need to get in there!” Exclaimed Kiriko angrily, finishing her food as she clicked her heels. Her Quirk recharged, she charged in with Mirio shrugging and grinning as Mirio ran in, phasing an arm through the Crush Roidmude.

“Hey what?” said Crush. “What are you doing man?”

“I dunno!” Exclaimed Mirio, yanking out a chunk of wires. “This looks important!”

“Hey!” 074 turned and Kiriko kicked out with incredible force, the force of her Quirk behind her as 074 crashed through a wall, and exploded.

“That still counts as mine!” she exclaimed as the 074 floated up and flew away with a cry.

Crush stumbled around, having its internal guts ripped out by Mirio who grabbed him and reared back. “Oklahoma Smash!” The spinning vortex drew Crush in and then slammed him through the Concrete. “Izuku!”

“Right!” As Crush staggered to his feet, Izuku hit his finisher and shifted the buckle three times. “Hissatsu! Type Speed!”

Crouching low as Tridoron corralled the dazed Roidmude inside it’s spinning walls, he was knocked to the center as Izuku launched himself off the car multiple times in a successive kick before coming straight down atop it in an explosion that detonated the robot, sending its number floating upwards before exploding in a shower of sparks, the 023 dissolving in a cloud of fire.

“Nice drive!” Exclaimed Mr. Belt as Tridoron skidded to a halt. “That was a good first outing.”

Izuku exhaled under his helmet as the crowd began to gather, cheering for the brand new hero as Mirio waved and Kiriko adjusted her plainclothes to make sure her badge was on duty.

“Who is that?” asked one person in the crowd as cameras were going off.

“A new hero?” said another.

“What… do I do, Mr. Belt?” asked Izuku.

“Address them,” said Mr. Belt, as Mirio placed a hand on his shoulder. “They have a right to know. Let them know who you are.”

Izuku nodded as he stepped up, quelling his nervousness as cameras went off to take pictures of the shiny new hero. “Excuse me, can I have your attention? My name is Police Officer Izuku Midoriya of the Tattooin Police Department… This is my first day on the job, on the streets and um… From today on, I will be the new Police Hero, Kamen Rider Drive. I hope I can get along with everyone.”

He bowed politely, Mirio and Kiriko bowing along with him.

For a long moment, there was stunned silence. And then, applause as people started screaming, “Kamen Rider! Kamen Rider! WE HAVE KAMEN RIDER!” And other forms of celebration.

=====

“Midoriya!” Exclaimed Superintendent Kurotsuchi, calling him into the office that evening. He tossed the evening paper, with a picture of Kamen Rider Drive with the words “I Am Kamen Rider” plastered on the front. “Care to explain?”

“Well um…” said Izuku nervously. “It’s in the report sir I just…”

“Can it Midoriya. I know exactly what happened.” Kurotsuchi sighed as he added, “You did good out there. We’ve been tracking the Roidmude movements for months now, and we couldn’t get a good lead on them, till today. And then today, two rookie cops and a Pro Hero takes out three of them, and recovers evidence that connects a high profile chemical smuggling ring to a Food Truck Delivery Service. Good job kid.”

“The Food Truck was almost an afterthought, sir,” said Izuku. “We didn’t even notice that they were going for the Pork Sausages until we realized the carton wasn’t even smelling from the heat.”

“Still though, you and your Mr. Belt are the talk of the town. An unlicensed hero in the city is going to make headlines, one working for the police? Even more. And one bearing the name of Kamen Rider is going to throw INTERPOL into a frenzy.” Kurotsuchi looked at him. “Kamen Rider’s a huge name in these parts kid. Which is why I’m transferring you, and Shijima immediately to the Special Crimes Department. Effective Immediately, and giving you a rank up to Detective. No doubt your Pro Hero friend will want in on this too.”

Izuku’s eyes went wide. “What? Are you sure sir?”

“Did I fucking stutter?” snapped Kurotsuchi.

“No sir! It’s an honor sir!”

“Good, now we got that settled. Now then. You and Shijima are both Detective Ranks, that’ll get you access to files and documents on the situation. We use Western ranks and normal Japanese ranks in the Special Crimes Division so get used to there being a mess in the chain of command since you’ll be working with Otta as well.” He smirked. “You’ll be working with Superintendent Jun Honganji. The battiest man on the planet. But he’s a good man. He’s got a lot of pull but don’t try his patience. You’ll be meeting your fellow co-workers in the morning, so get some rest. Shit’s going to get weird son. Welcome to the Roidmude Disaster Squad, or the Special Crimes Department.”

Izuku saluted. “Thank you sir, it’s an honor sir!”

=====

“Who did this to you friend?” asked 002 Heart, the tall man in the red jacket cradling 074 as he whimpered on the rooftop.

“It was… Kamen Rider!” Exclaimed 074, sobbing. “My brothers are dead!”

“How troublesome,” said 003, Brain as the man in glasses adjusted them. “Would you like a new body to get revenge on them?”

“Yes, anything! I’m going to kill Kamen Rider!” Exclaimed 074 as Brain produced a dark Shift Car and placed it into his Core. Seconds later, he flew off, sporting a new body. The man frowned as he said, “That was a waste of a Core.”

“It’s all right,” said Heart, shaking his head. “The more of our friends who survive, the better.”

“Of course,” said Brain with a nod. “After all we have our ways to deal with Kamen Rider, don’t we?”

The pair turned towards the side where a man in violet stood, staring into the clouds as he watched the sky move as he rubbed his hands gently. And for a moment, he breathed into his hands, as if they were cold before walking away.

=====

GRADUATION DAY

=====

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 2, published 6/16/2019  
> Series: My Hero Academia, Kamen Rider Drive, trace Zootopia Elements
> 
> I got hella inspired and watched a little Zootopia and just realized: KAMEN RIDER DRIVE is basically Zootopia if you throw in Quirks.


	3. You Needed Some Help

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "You Can't Be Kamen Rider" is a phrase Iida said when he walked in the door...

Hosu City.  
6 ½ years ago…

Iida couldn’t move.

“So you think you’re going to take revenge for the death of your fake hero brother…” said Stain, licking his lips of the blood that covered his weapon.

Iida couldn’t breathe.

“You can’t imagine how many times I heard that from a so-called aspiring pro. It makes me sick to my stomach.” said Stain, a hint of boredom coming into his voice. “All these pro heroes saying they’re going to change the world. And nothing. _Nothing._ ”

Iida couldn’t move. He couldn’t breathe. All he could do…

“And just like everyone else… you’re going to die like the rest of them. Like the masses you are. Unworthy.” said Stain, raising his jagged weapon high.

Was to die.

“Hold it!” Rang out a voice in the alleyway as Stain looked up at the voice, actually pausing at the command. “A man, should not strike a child, whose dreams are just flourishing.” said the figure, stepping out into the gloomy light of the Hosu night.

Stain’s eyes widened as Iida’s savior struck a pose. “You’re…!”

Iida knew. In that moment. All he could do.

“Rider… Henshin!”

Was believe in Kamen Rider.

=====

Present Day

“Mr. Ingenium, sir?”

Tenya Iida roused from his quick nap to look up at one of his associates, who looked nervous, holding a newspaper and a coffee. “Sorry to bother you sir, you said not to be disturbed unless the End of the World was happening.”

“Fire and Brimstone hasn’t started raining has it?” asked Tenya, fumbling for the coffee mug as she offered it to him.

“Not quite but… this is definitely in your interests.” Offering the paper, he opened it up to see the picture of the self-proclaimed Kamen Rider on the front. His expression darkened for a moment. “The Hero Community is in an uproar. A Police Officer with no Quirk, named Izuku Midoriya has obtained what is known as a Kamen Rider Buckle while on duty. And is calling himself Kamen Rider.”

“So it seems,” said Tenya, taking a drink of his coffee. “I’d like to meet him. Schedule an appointment with his precinct. I’d like to meet this so-called Kamen Rider.”

“Yes sir, Mr. Ingenium.” Bowing, the young lady left, leaving Tenya Iida to his thoughts. When she was gone, he crushed the paper in his hand.

“What audacity,” he exclaimed out loud, startling the entire office even though the doors were shut and soundproofed. “To think he could call himself Kamen Rider! Without Hongo-san’s permission!”

“I WILL NOT STAND FOR IT!”

=====

“Izuku!” Exclaimed Melissa, grabbing onto Izuku as she grabbed him as he walked into the Precinct room. “You’re here!”

“Melissa!” Exclaimed Izuku with a shocked expression on his face. “What are you doing here?”

“She’s our tech head,” replied the man at the front of the arguably cramped room. In the room with two computer banks, three desks and quite frankly barely any breathing room were a few familiar faces, and some unfamiliar ones.

Sitting at the front of the desk was the thin, older man with an impish smile on his face with a receding hairline. But he carried himself with a gait that belayed his energy. 

Superintendent Jun Honganji, Quirk: Fortune Glass! Connected to any cell phone, he can bestow an aura of luck upon the days proceedings. Good or bad. It all depends on his own personal fortune for the day. At this, he smiled and held up his phone and said, “Coming here today is pretty good luck today!”

“It’s great to meet you, Kamen Rider!” Gushed the man with glasses to the side as he came around the side, holding out his hand that Izuku and Kiriko shook hands with. “I’m Kyu Sanjo, I’m your network researcher. I’ll be doing all the information gathering on our end for the cases.”

Kenta Imai! Quirk: Information Network! His ability to understand information is second to none for periods of 30 days. But he can only remember so many things before he needs to recharge by binging on anime for 48 hours.

“It’s a pleasure to meet you, Kyu-san,” said Izuku.

“Ah, just Kyu-chan works,” replied Kyu quickly. “It’s easier! Kiriko-san right? I’m a big fan of your work.”

“My work?” asked Kiriko.

“Yes! Of you being Kamen Rider before Midoriya-san! I followed the police report, but I didn’t think that a cadet would be the mysterious Kamen Rider.” said Kyu.

“Hey hey, that’s all good, don’t crowd them Q-boy,” replied a woman with dark hair, pushing Kyu bodily away. “Sorry! He’s so nervous! I’m the other tech head that’s training Melissa! I’m Rinna Sawagami. You might call me the brains behind your operation.”

Rinna Sawagami, Quirk: Crunch Time! Rinna’s ability to squeeze the most effective work out of the tightest time constraints allows her to perform work on the smallest detailing known to mankind which makes her the most effective technical worker on the planet. She gives David Shield a run for his money.

 

“As in…?” asked Izuku and Kiriko clarified.

“She builds all of the Drive Equipment in the Drive Pit,” said Kiriko.

“Ah, the Drive Pit, we need to show you that too. Once Mirio gets here.” said Jun. “But for now, you’ve got a nine o’clock, Izuku.”

“I do?” asked Izuku, straightening his tie. “With who?”

“That would be with me,” said Tenya from the door. “Hello Midoriya, it’s been a few years.”

“Oh… hello Iida.” said Izuku, feeling instantly uncomfortable. “You’re looking well.”

Tenya Iida stepped in, followed by one of his sidekicks, a young rookie hero who Izuku didn’t recognize but he looked a little like he was dressed similar to some kind of sheep. “My apologies for the sudden appointment, Superintendent Honganji,” he said, bowing. “But I intended to speak with Officer Midoriya as soon as possible.”

“That’s quite all right son, you’re welcome to talk to him any time,” said Jun. “Take a seat. Kiriko, go sort out your desk, while they talk. Mirio will be here soon and we need another desk. It’s going to get cramped in here.”

“My thanks.” said Tenya, as Kyu said, “I’ll get some tea on.”

Once tea was served, the men were situated across from one another, in a weird tableau, with very little privacy due to the tiny space. “I’ll be quite frank Midoriya. I have respect for you from the school days, even if we didn’t attend the same school,” said Tenya. “Your constant butting into our school lives had saved people time and time again.”

“Uh thanks?” said Izuku.

“I’m not finished. That being said -- you’re unworthy to carry the name Kamen Rider.” said Tenya, steel in his eyes.

“Oi oi,” said Kyu but Izuku held up his hand.

“Kamen Rider is a name that carries huge weight,” said Tenya, continuing at Izuku’s behest. “He is a man who deserves the most powerful respect, the uttermost care. Why do you think heroes pass their names on?”

“Heroes pass their names on when they get too old, or too many things prevent them from continuing. Like how your brother passed his name to you.” said Izuku and Tenya seemed not to flinch ,but his expression hardened some more.

“Back when my brother was attacked by the Hero Killer, no one knew that I went after Stain. No one came to my rescue. Except, him. He didn’t have a reason to help. But he helped. In that moment…” Tenya closed his eyes and in that moment, he could see him, standing there, his arm upraised in that transformation pose, the wind whipping around in the air before opening his eyes. “He helped people, without a reason to be there. Can you say that you did the same?”

Izuku’s hands clenched as Tenya said, “I respect your drive. You helped our class, even without a Quirk. You changed our class from total destruction to something resembling a complete functional mess. But it was a workable mess. For that I am grateful.”

“But don’t call yourself Kamen Rider. It means too much to those who were saved by him. Until you live up his name, you cannot call yourself that.”

Tenya pushed his glasses up onto his face as he said, “I apologize for sounding harsh, but…”

“All my life, I heard the same thing, you can’t be a hero without a Quirk,” said Izuku softly. “Be something else. Then my father said, everyone can be something special.”

Looking up at Tenya, he exclaimed, “I’ll prove it. Give me 24 hours. I will become the hero that will become Kamen Rider. If you don’t, then I’ll just become Drive. Is that fair?”

“That will do,” said Tenya. “I’ll be judging you, Midoriya.”

“Shake on it,” said Izuku, holding out his hand.

“Excuse me?” said Tenya.

“A man who I met once, said that real men solidify their agreements with a handshake, and never break it. Shake.” said Izuku.

Tenya nodded, and the men clasped hands.

“Good. I’ll see you out there then.” said Tenya, getting up. “Officers, apologies for my behavior.” he bowed, and left with his sidekick on his heels.

Rinna stuck her tongue out at him. “God, what’s his attitude? Can’t be Kamen Rider? What’s wrong with him? Stuck up jerk.”

“Now, now, he’s got his reasons,” said Jun. “Do me a favor, Kyu-chan and look up the Hosu attacks from six years ago? While that’s on the case, I need you Rinna to show Mirio, Kiriko and Izuku to the Drive Pit. A certain someone is waiting for them there.”

=====

“It’s bigger on the inside,” said Mirio as they entered the Drive Pit, the Tridoron raising into position. “So what’s the car name?”

“This is the Tridoron,” said Mr. Belt, rolling into view on his tripod. “I am Mr. Belt, as they like to call me. Izuku Midoriya, Toogata Mirio, welcome to the headquarters of the Kamen Riders.”

“Yeah well, not like we’ll be holding onto that title for long,” grumbled Izuku, flopping into a chair. “Why did I make that promise?”

“He seemed pretty upset at you being called Kamen Rider,” said Kiriko, moving over to buff out a stain on the Tridoron with a cloth. “Any reason for that?”

“I know he’s got a chip on his shoulder, but I thought it softened after their graduation from UA,” replied Izuku. “There was an incident in Hosu where he got attacked by the Hero Killer, and he spent time with a mentor. But I don’t know what happened, when he came back to school five months later.”

“I was already deep in my own problems,” said Mirio. “Eri was being rescued from the Yakuza too, and oh god, we need to tell her about this. She’ll flip.”

“Who’s Eri?” asked Kiriko, her ears swiveling up in surprise. “A friend of yours?”

“She’s a girl my mom is fostering,” said Izuku. “Mirio rescued her officially but mom was in the right place at the wrong time to take her in initially, but she really took to my mom, when she accidentally saved her from some Yakuza thugs who were using her for human experimentation. She went without a fuss from them but there was some shit going down. Believe me.”

“She’s a huge Kamen Rider fan, she would tell us stories the old Yakuza boss would tell her about whenever she had a chance to have any semblance of a childhood.” said Mirio, gesturing. “Ichigo is her favorite hero.”

“How did you two survive?” asked Kiriko, bewildered.

“Luck.”

“Luck?”

“Luck.” Chorused the pair.

“If you two are done emulating old movies, there’s the task at hand,” interrupted Mr. Belt. “A Roidmude was spotted downtown today.”

Projecting a display, he showed a picture of the same nondescript man who had turned into 074. “Roidmude 074 was seen stealing fuel containers. It seems like he’s trying to get his revenge. The ingredients he’s looking for is quite simple, and direct.”

“Those are the ingredients for a household bomb,” said Izuku. “We need to stop him. Do we know where he’s going to strike?”

“So far, he’s covered his tracks since his ability to blend in is pretty well covered.” said Rinna, walking in. “We’ll have to use these.”

She hefted a pair of huge packs. “These are Density Shift detectors! I could slim them down, but I can’t make them _convenient_ otherwise people will rip off my technology and we can’t have that.”

“... that makes a lot of sense,” said Izuku in a faint, “now I know why Hatsume builds her way” sort of deal.

“They’ll be expecting us at the site of a recent break in,” said Mr. Belt, as he detached himself and locked into the Tridoron. “Come now, there’s little time to waste.”

“I’ll follow along in the company car,” said Kiriko. “Mirio, you take the Tridoron, it only seats two people. Mr. Belt neglected to build more than two seats.”

The belt, coughed for a moment. “I was pressed for time,” grumbled the belt as Mirio got into the car with Izuku and the pair headed out.

=====

Arriving on scene, there were already police officers on duty as well as a Pro Hero, who was surprisingly Uraraka, Uravity. She had been taking notes when Tridoron pulled up, followed by the company van and Kiriko, Mirio and Izuku got out. “Izuku!” Exclaimed Uraraka, raising her helmet shield. “It’s been a while! I saw you made the papers. Wow, Kamen Rider, huh? That’s a huge step up!”

“Hey Uraraka! Yeah, it was a bit of a shock but uh, I’m having a bit of difficulty keeping the name. I’ll explain later. How’s the situation here?”.asked Izuku, looking over at the plainclothes who came up to him.

“Officer Shijima?” asked one of the men.

“Detective now actually but yes, Officer…?” She checked his badge. “Kanbara?”

“That’s right. We’re casing the area now. Looks like our perp came in, turned into some unknown monster with an unregistered Quirk, caused everyone to literally stop in place, smashed and grabbed before peeling out in a vehicle. He left tire tracks, we’re getting forensics on duty to match the tracks, no plates.” replied Kanbara. “Gotta say, these new Quirks are weird.”

“Well first off, they’re not Quirks, it’s something else. It’s kind of Classified, but they’re a new thing that’s popped up over the last few years. PD’s got it worked out.” replied Kiriko. “We’ll take it from here. Thanks.”

“Not a problem Detective.” said Kanbara. “Can I ask what the gear is for?”

“It’s part of our work.” Replied Kiriko.

“Say no more. Okay boys, pack it up, let’s get out of their way.” ordered Kanbara as the men started to move away from the crime scene.

Moving in with scanners, Mirio checked the readings. “The needle is going up and up, I’m guessing that’s good right?”

“It should be yes,” replied Kiriko. “That means we’re at the epicenter of the Density Shift.”

“That’s the thing that slowed us down right?” asked Izuku, remembering the sudden shift in motion that the Roidmudes did. “Was it some form of gravity control?’

“It’s a combined effect that slows down time and gravity all at once, causing a literal freeze in the space time,” replied Kiriko. “Only the technology we have can stop it.”

“Which is why Drive is so important,” replied Mr. Belt.

 

“Izuku? Your belt is talking,” said Uraraka, making the group turn around. “Sorry! I just sort of hung around, your conversation is so interesting!”

They all sighed for a long moment before Mirio said, “Well, don’t worry about it. I’m sure whatever was here is all long gone.”

Suddenly, without warning, their devices started squealing as a wave of red flashed across their vision, and their bodies suddenly became heavy. “Density Shift, now?!” Exclaimed Mr. Belt. “Come everyone!”

Small cars raced into view, zooming towards Uraraka, Mirio, Kiriko and Izuku, locking into place into the holders that the three wore and landing into Uraraka’s half-open hand. The four lurched forward as Uraraka exclaimed, “What the hell was that?!”

“Density Shift, and a huge one! Someone’s causing massive trouble someone!” Exclaimed Izuku. “We need to find out where!”

The phone squealed and he grabbed it. “Yes!”

“This is Jun, there’s a Roidmude at the Tatooin Station. It’s fighting Ingenium, it’s got him pinned down! There are fires everywhere! Hurry!”

“We have to go.” said Izuku, hanging up. “Tatooin Station. Uraraka, you’re part of the Rescue Heroes. Gather up as many Fire-fighting Rescue Heroes as you can that aren’t affected by the Density Shift. Get them to Tatooin Station.”

“Right, I’ll be back as soon as possible!” Exclaimed Uraraka.

“Mirio you’re faster than I am, so go back up Iida.” said Izuku and Mirio nodded, leaping away. “Kiriko, let’s go.”

“Ingenium doesn’t support your being Kamen Rider though,” said Kiriko as they got into the car and Izuku shifted into gear. “Why are you helping him?”

“It’s an officers duty,” said Izuku, pulling out into the stalled traffic. “To help those in need, isn’t it?”

Kiriko smiled. “That’s what I wanted to hear. Let’s go.”

=====

Iida couldn’t breathe.

“What fun, what fun!” Laughed the Roidmude, as he dug his heel into Iida’s shoulder. “Scream all you want, because the fun is going to begin soon.”

“Damn… dirty…”

The words came like jelly. Iida felt slower than before, the scared expressions of people who couldn’t even move, paralyzed in this monsters Quirk in the Station.

So helpless.

“You heroes took my brothers from me, so I’m going to flush him out.” said 074. He leaned forward. “Cry for him. Cry for Kamen Rider.”

Damnit all! If only he could move! He was the speed hero! He could do this!

Suddenly the ground exploded in front of him as the Roidmude danced backwards. “Oh!” he exclaimed as Mirio landed there, crackling with One For All. “You’re not who I expected,” said 074.

“Nope. Remember me? Because I Am Here!” Exclaimed Mirio as he charged forward, unaffected by the Density Shift.

He’s moving so fast! Thought Iida. How?

The pair fought back and forth, moving quickly, faster, their bodies clashing against one another like titans in slow motion against a dangerous tableau. One wrong move, and the way they weaved between the stunned, stopped people.

“I tire of this,” said the Roidmude as he swung at a person, and MIrio was there to catch his attack with his arms. “Hah! Gotcha!” He exclaimed, snagging the Shift Car from his belt.

“What?” Exclaimed Mirio as he suddenly stopped.

“I know your secret,” said 074. “You’re helpless without this. You’re fast, but I’m faster.”

The tires screeching at the end of the road was heard as the two got out, and 074 seemed to smirk. “And here’s the hero of the party, Kamen Rider.” said 074, tossing the Shift Car behind himself, the item bouncing towards Iida bare centimeters away from his hand. “Hero to the people.”

“Sorry,” said Izuku, loosening his tie as he doffed his suit jacket and tossed it to the side, it freezing in mid-air as he rolled up his cuffs. “It’s just Drive today.”

“Oh?” said 074. “No Kamen Rider today?”

“I made a promise between men,” said Izuku, looking at Iida who met his gaze. “I won’t use the name Kamen Rider. Until I’m worthy of calling myself of it!”

“Suit yourself, you’re dying today anyhow,” snorted 074. “Why the bravado?”

“Because you don’t need a reason to help people,” said Izuku. “You don’t need people to acknowledge your name to be a Hero. My dream is to be the World's best Police Hero. That means stepping up, and moving through your dream as long as you can! And that means saving people, because life is there to be held in a precious manner. Without life, you can’t hold anything in regard.”

“Pathetic.” said 074.

“Maybe for you.” said Izuku, frowning. “But for me, a single life burns bright. Without it, you can’t see the difference in this world. That’s what separates us. Now then, I’m going to take you for a ride.”

“Start Your Engines!”

“Henshin!”

“Drive! Type Speed!” In a glittering flash of mechanical readouts, the suit formed as Izuku’s eyes formed last and lit up with brilliant bright blue lights, silhouetted in the dying light of the day, as the smoke of the fires refused to spread as he raised up his hand, and flexed his hand, hand over his wrist.

Iida’s eyes widened as he stared at this for a long moment, the memory of Ichigo’s burly form standing there, his eyes glowing in the gloom of the darkened skies of Hosu. But he was there, he was here, for him, by chance.

_”Why are you here?” Asked Stain, stepping back in fear._

_“Because, life is precious,” said Ichigo, stepping forward, the wind whipping around him as he stepped forward as it answered his call._ “And it seemed like he was asking for help!” Finished Izuku, charging forward.

“Ichi…. Go…” he managed to whisper out.

“Oh shut uuuuup!” The pair clashed together repeatedly, moving faster than even Mirio and 074 had done before. “I’ll just take your cars too!”

“Sorry but that won’t slow me down!” Exclaimed Izuku, as he continued to clash with 074, ducking a kick and smashing his face into 074 who reeled. “You know why? Because I AM the Speed! Type Speed!”

“Oh god that was so lame,” groaned Mr. Belt.

The small car next to Iida’s hand suddenly came to life as it inched forward and came into his hand, and he gasped. “I… can move?”

He looked at Mirio who managed to smile with considerable effort. “Go… for…. It,” he said with a grin.

“It’s a Shift Car,” said Kiriko as she was carefully extracting people from the attack zone with her own Car. “Use it, Ingenium. Help Drive settle this.”

Iida nodded as he fired up his Engine Quirk and blasted forward, slamming a knee into 074 with a cry of “Reciprocal Burst!”

074 went flying backwards into a heap as he bounced and skidded, Iida landing as he said, “Midoriya.”

“Iida, you’re able to move?” said Izuku.

“Thanks to your friend here,” said Iida, holding up Midnight Shadow who honked at him. “It seems… I owe you an apology, Midoriya. I hope you can forgive me. Kamen Rider.”

“Thanks, Ingenium.” The pair clasped hands before Izuku said, “By the by… do you know… Rider Kick?”

“You’re looking at him.” replied Tenya.

The pair charged forward and as one, leaped up, around and spiraled in the air.

“Rider Jump!” They chorused before coming down in a textbook flying side kick into 074’s chest. “RIDER KICK!”

“HISSATSU! SPEED!” Exclaimed Mr. Belt seconds before impact, and the Roidmude exploded with a thunderous detonation as they landed behind him.

“Whee,” said Iida with relief as the Density Shift collapsed, and the fires continued to rage, but by now the Fire Trucks had arrived outside the shift and Uravity had come with Backdraft.

=====

“And so, we thank the efforts of Kamen Rider and Ingenium, as well as the bravery of Lemillion, Uravity and the Special Crimes Division, we can bring this chapter to a close. But with the new reveal that these new Roidmudes and their Density Shift are among the populace, what new worry will the World have? Find out more at 11 o’clock.”

Brain shut off his PDA as he sighed. “Seems like 074’s lust for vengeance has caused too much trouble. Now we’re in the open, Heart-sama.”

“It’s all right, we were going to be exposed eventually.” replied Heart. “I’m just sad that one of our friends is dead now. But the next stage of our plan is in motion. Medic has been found after all.”

Brain nodded, although his own thoughts were sour towards the female Roidmude. “Of course. “And what of Chase?”

 

“He’s off observing Midoriya now.”

=====

“Eri? Where’d you go?” asked Inko in the shopping district. “Oh I hope she didn’t run off again.”

“Mom!” Called out Eri, as she waved from where she sat with a tall man dressed in a violet outfit. She had ice cream in her hands.

“Oh, Eri, you should know better than to… bother… strangers?” asked Inko, her heart catching in her chest as she gazed on the stranger. “Hi?”

“Hello,” he replied. “Your daughter was looking for you, so I told her to wait here for you with me. Is she yours?”

“Y-yes, this is Eri Midoriya. I’m Inko, and you are?”

“Chase,” replied Chase, as he swung his leg over his motorcycle and said, “Eri, I have to go now. You be a good girl, okay?”

“All right,” said Eri. “Chase is a good guy, mom. He bought me ice cream. Although his hands are cold all the time.”

“They are…?” she said faintly as she watched him rub his hands together and blow into them before he started his motorcycle and drive off, without another word.

There was a long silence before Eri asked, “Mom? Do you know him? Mom?”

“I… thought I did, long ago.” said Inko. “Let’s go home Eri.”

As Chase drove away, he tried to stifle the unfamiliar memory of Inko Midoriya, and wonder to himself…

“Inko… you’ve gained a bit of weight…” he said, before realizing he would have gotten slugged for that comment, before the thought completely passed his mind.

=====

YOU NEEDED SOME HELP

=====

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Banned banned banned. I'm not allowed to write Chase Angst anymore. It hurts me too much.
> 
> I'm also not allowed to write Tenya Iida Angst anymore, it hurts too much.
> 
> 6/16/2019


	4. When You Said Run

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Acceleration, comes at a price when dealing with life and secrets

Fire.

That’s what Krim dreamed of, that night as he remembered dying on the floor of his house.

He had thought he was safe from the Roidmudes, that he had hidden away from his attackers.

Heart had broken into his house, landed the killing blow. He could see his own face staring down at him, the light growing dark….

“Mr. Belt…?”

Mr. Belt snapped to awareness, his circuits booting up as he seemed to gaze around at Izuku who was looking at him carefully. “You seemed to be dreaming when I walked in. Sorry, did I wake you?”

“No, sorry, I just… I must have went into standby mode.” said Mr. Belt, apologizing.

“Mmm…” said Izuku.

“Sorry.” said Mr. Belt, turning away to drive away from the young officer. “I need to collect my thoughts for the time being.”

“We can’t actually, there’s been another report of Density Shift,” said Izuku, as he grabbed a hold of Mr. Belt and pulled him off the tripod. “I kind of need you today.”

“Oh, uh… of course.” said Mr. Belt. “Where are we off to?”

Izuku grinned. “We’re going to go see a friend of mine! The man I admire the most!” He scowled. “His house was broken into.”

=====

Toshinori Yagi was a man who tried to live cautiously. He lived in a small apartment in a secluded area outside the main area of the road, after he retired and passed on One For All to Mirio years ago. He trained his successor. He fought All For One.

“So why is my house constantly the target of bandits?” grumbled Toshinori with a sigh, rubbing his eyes tiredly.

As the officers pulled up, his expression brightened up. “Young Midoriya! You’re a sight for sore eyes.”

“All Might!” Exclaimed Izuku, waving at him as he and Kiriko walked up his drive. “Sorry, we’ll have your security tightened.”

“It would be fine if weren’t for the constant breaking in,” replied Toshinori. “As it stands, it’s the last string of thefts that has me concerned.”

“No doubt about it, I’m reading Density Shift particles,” said Kiriko, brandishing her meter around. “Can we come in Mr. Yagi?”

“By all means.”

Toshinori’s house was well kept, even though there were signs of removed items, mostly knicknacks of his hero days, and a few memorable items here and there. “Most of it was things I could live without,” said Toshinori. “The worst of it however, was the contents of my safe.”

The safe was torn right off its hinges, and inside was a gaping hole where his old suit used to lay. “The suit itself is replaceable, but there was a picture of my old mentor and I. I’d like it back.”

Izuku nodded. “We’ll do our best, All Might.”

A smile appeared on the old man’s face, as tired as they came. “I know you will. Can I offer you two anything for the road? I have some tea leaves, I heard they’re used to help deal with tiredness.”

“We couldn’t possibly…” protested Izuku but Kiriko elbowed him. “Of course, please.”

=====

As the pair bowed and headed out to the car, carrying the tea leaves in a pouch, Izuku looked at Kiriko who said, “Act casually. We’re being watched.”

“Okay,” said Izuku as he put the tea back into the car and buckled in. Once inside, he pulled away from the house and turned the corner. Once around the corner, he parked. “Are we clear?”

“I think so,” said Kiriko, ears twisting around. “I don’t hear them anymore.”

“You have all the abilities of a rabbit, I sometimes forget that.” said Izuku. “I forget these things because I’m just normal.”

“There’s nothing wrong with being normal, Izuku. There was a normal man who thought up the technology you were using, and he did not have a Quirk.” said Mr. Belt.

“Oh yeah? What was his name?” asked Izuku -- seconds before the car flipped from an explosion.

=====

Toshinori looked up at the explosion sound. It was very close, and he could see smoke fountaining from over the tree line. “That’s… really close.”

Frowning, he shrugged on his jacket and started down the walk. Just a peek. To call 119.

=====

Climbing out of the flipped Tridoron, Izuku coughed as he dragged Mr. Belt out of it and Kiriko pulled herself out of the other side. “Kiriko!” He shouted over the ringing in his ears as he pulled himself free. “Kiriko!”

“Don’t shout, I’m here!” yelled Kiriko, coughing. “I’m here. Who hit us?”

There was a sharp intake of breath, like a synthesized gasp as Mr. Belt started to shake in Izuku’s hands. “H-h-h…!”

Walking down the road was the tall man in the red coat with the long hair, flanked by a man in green with glasses and short auburn hair. Three Roidmudes, 052, 055 and 057 were accompanying them along with a man in violet.

The man in violet locked glances with Izuku and Izuku’s heart leapt into his throat. “It… can’t be…!” said Izuku as the man blew into his hands.

“Long time no see, Krim Steinbelt.” said Heart, 002, the red man in front. “And Miss Shijima, I said we’d see each other again. After you’ve defeated several of our friends, I did say we’d be meeting one another.”

“Heart, Brain….” said Kiriko. “Chase too. Things are so dire you brought your hunter with you?”

“Don’t think us desperate,” said Brain, adjusting his glasses. “Your escape vehicle is wrecked. “You have no way to counter us, Kamen Rider.”

“Izuku, you have to transform, and defeat them.” said Kiriko, not noticing Izuku’s gaze that was firmly locked on Chase. “Izuku?”

Heart looked at the way Izuku was looking at Chase, and then raised an eyebrow in understanding. “Ah… I see. You two… are connected, aren’t you?”

“H-heart…” stammered Mr. Belt, the belt shaking like a leaf. “Izuku… you have to run…! He’s too powerful, you can’t stop him, he… you have to flee!”

“But… I can’t… what? I don’t… understand…” Izuku swallowed, looking at Chase. “Why is he here? Why is…?”

He pointed at Chase. “Why is Hisashi Midoriya there with you?” He shouted. “Why is my father with you people?!”

“Your father?” asked Heart, looking at Chase.

Chase’s expression belayed no expression other than confusion. “I am Chase,” he said, holding up a hand held gun-like device called the Brake Gunner before crushing the barrel in his other hand as an engine noise revved up “You killed my kind.”

“BRAKE UP!” Roared a sinister voice as mechanical parts formed up around him, and a dark parody of a Rider formed around him, his eyes lighting up. “I am Machine Chaser, Roidmude hitman.” intoned Chase.

With the situation going from bad to worse, Izuku’s mind basically whited out as he screamed, his screaming echoed by Mr. Belt’s yells of, “Get away you two, get away!”

As the Roidmudes advanced, Kiriko groaned, grabbed Mr. Belt and smacked him across the faceplate. “KRIM! Get a hold of yourself!” She shouted into his microphone. “Hold it together, we have to save Izuku. Look at him.”

The pair looked down at Izuku who had balled up into a fetal position of shock, his mind overloaded from the sudden disbelief that his father was alive, and apparently out to kill him. “He’s going to die, so MAN UP AND HELP ME!”

“I… yes, of course! Right away!” Exclaimed Krim, summoning the brace to Kiriko’s wrist. “Start Your Engines!”

His fear momentarily squashed, Kiriko threw in the Shift Car as Machine Chaser and the three Roidmudes advanced, and the first attack bounced off the transformation shield as she ducked, summoned the Handle Sword from the flaming wreck that was the Tridoron and launched herself into battle.

=====

“What’s going on?” asked Toshinori, as he jogged up on the scene as the clashing of the fighting could be heard across the way.

“It’s Kamen Rider!” Exclaimed a citizen, a man with a beak for a face. “He’s fighting three robots and taking a pounding.”

“Kamen Rider’s a girl though, it’s his partner. Look, Officer Midoriya’s down!” Said another.

“Oh no…. Young Midoriya!” Exclaimed Toshinori, trying to fight his way to the front, phone in hand. “Has anyone called the Pros in yet?”

“We’re calling but the Pros aren’t dispatched yet! There’s some kind of weird signal blocking us!” Said another, holding up his phone. “Hey you’re All Might!”

“There’s no time for that now. Anyone with a signal boosting Quirk? Can you get it through?” asked Toshinori. “We need to contact Mirio right away! I need to make a phone call!”

Kamen Rider, slammed into a wall.

“Hurry!”

“I have one!” Exclaimed a girl, holding up her hand, her ears sporting literal antennas. Toshinori could only thank his lucky stars at that moment.

Instead, he hurried over.

=====

Mirio rushed over, leaping over tall buildings in a single bound, the power of One for All coursing through him. Once again, Izuku got himself into trouble, and once again, he had to bail his friend out.

If it weren’t for his mentor being there… no, there was no time for this. Pushing another twenty percent into his legs, Mirio broke the sound barrier as he shattered windows, soaring over Kabuki-cho Naruhata where All Might lived. And with a mighty crash, he came down right atop 052, flattening him to the ground. “I AM HERE!” Exclaimed Mirio. “Here to pound your faces into the dirt!”

“Took you long enough!” Shouted Kiriko, fending off Chase as she backflipped from the relentless shots.

Mirio sprung into action, charging the two others as he got them off Kiriko’s back, blowing them away with a Smash attack and then phasing through them, ripping out vitals as he passed by them in a blinding speed.

Skidding past with the tables turned, Mirio turned to face Heart who then suddenly turned into a Roidmude of his own design -- a red armored form who then suddenly smashed into him with a ferocious power which blew him backwards into the retaining hillside. “Holy shit!” Exclaimed Mirio, unharmed but surprised.

“That was surprising,” said Heart, holding up his hand. “You can withstand my strength, not surprising but for the next Symbol of Peace, not unheard of.”

Pulling himself out of the dirt furrow, Mirio smirked as he leaped at Brain instead who sidestepped suddenly, leaving an afterimage. “Whoop, I’m more tricky than Heart-sama,” he replied. “But we’ll meet again next time.”

Chase blasted Kiriko backwards into Tridoron where she skidded back and smashed into the body of the vehicle. Groaning, she coughed as he advanced and plunged a Viral Core into his weapon. “SPIDER,” proclaimed his weapon, forming a pronged blade as he raised to strike and brought it down -- seconds before Izuku stood there, his arms spread in front of Kiriko protectively.

“Move,” said Chase.

“No.” said Izuku.

“I said move.”

“NO!” Shouted Izuku.

The pair stared at one another for a long moment before Heart called out, “Chase, come. Let’s go.”

Lowering his weapon, he walked away, transforming back as he called a motorcycle to his side and mounted it. Heart and Brain got into a fancy looking car as they drove off, Chase taking a moment to look at the pair before driving off in the opposite direction.

“Good riddance,” said Mirio, dusting his hands as Kiriko slumped down. “H-hey, Kiriko!”

“Geez, Kiriko, that was over the time limit, that was reckless!” Exclaimed Izuku before she punched him solidly in the stomach.

“Reckless?” She yelled. “You nearly got run through! What were you thinking, stepping in front of Chase’s weapon, he would have killed you without a thought!”

“Yeah but… he didn’t.” said Izuku. “And… I just… well…” His eyes lowered as the sirens came closer. Mirio put his hand on his friend’s shoulder.

“We’ll talk later, let’s get back to the office.”

=====

“Hey,” said Mirio, holding out a cup of office coffee. “Brought it the way you like it. Half decaf, half regular. Double double.”

“It’s still office swill but thanks,” replied Izuku, cupping the cup in his hands and taking a long pull. The pair were sitting in the main office bullpen, most of the dayshift workers clearing out for the evening shift and graveyard as Izuku was dreading the whole idea of the incoming talk.

“You know,” said Mirio, sitting down next to his best friend. “I could probably just… find this Chase guy… punch him a few times, make him NOT look like your dad? Question mark?”

“No, I don’t think that’ll help.” said Izuku with a faint chuckle. “But… thanks Mirio.”

“Any time partner.”

“My problem… is breaking it to mom.”

“That a ghost is wearing your dad’s face?” asked Mirio, as Izuku made a “Mmhmm” noise, nodding, sipping his cup. “Don’t.”

“She has a right to know!” Proclaimed Izuku. “Damnit, Mirio, he could blend in anywhere!”

“And what? You think he’s going to just walk in, have some of your mom’s famous food and just act normal?”

“He blew his hands like they were cold, you didn’t see that Mirio,” said Izuku softly. “He’s got my dad’s mannerisms down pact. He’s got my dad’s voice, his body language. If I touched his hands… would they be cold too? Or warm from a lack of fire breath?”

“You’re getting wound up.” said Mirio.

“I am but…” Izuku groaned. “This is just like the time with Kacchan and Kamino all over again!”

“I thought we remembered Kamino much differently.” countered Mirio.

“That’s the point! I was the outsider, you guys saved him, I just… was along for the ride. A passenger. Now I can make a difference. This is making me feel like a passenger again.” Somewhere, Izuku was standing during that rant, and his cup was scattering the floor, the liquid staining the bullpen’s tiles.

“Hey. You need a hug?” said Mirio.

“Yes please.” Said Izuku, trying not to cry.

Mirio wrapped him in a hug, cape and all.

Izuku really did cry that night.

=====

“Mom? Eri?”

“Izuku! Welcome home!” Eri slammed into Izuku at full tilt. “You were crying.” she admonished.

“Sorry, I had a rough day,” said Izuku, as he wobbled in. “I brought a dinner guest. Well, kind of. I think we both needed to come and talk and… well, sort of get away from the office.”

Eri blinked, looked at Izuku’s waist and found Krim sitting there around his waist. “Hello Miss Eri,” said Krim. “I am Krim Steinbelt.”

“You’re a talking belt,” said Eri. “it’s nice to meet you. Mom, Izuku’s here for dinner, and he brought a guest!”

“Izuku, honey!” Inko came into the room as she smiled, looking a little weary. “Where’s your guest?”

“He’s around my waist, mom. Mom this is Krim, he said he’s a friend of the family? Mom?” At her expression, which was shocked, as she had dropped her spoon on the ground, he said, “You two do know each other… I don’t think I can take much more of this.”

“It’s been a long time, Krim.” said Inko, regaining her footing. “Come in. You look… belt like. Lose a few pounds?”

“You gained some--OWOWOWOWOWOWOW~!” Inko ripped him off Izuku’s waist and started beating him like a pinata. “INKO PLEASE!”

After placing Krim on the table where he could see the whole house, he started to explain while Izuku had managed to remove his shoes and place down the takeout he brought home from the house as penance for not showing up for a few days. “Your father, Hisashi and I were partners. It was suffice to say that were thick as thieves back in the day, although he suffered my arrogance well. I was a researcher in Core Drivars, a new technology that would pioneer technology to a new era.”

“David, Melissa’s father, also worked on this project, but pulled out of it to further his own work with All Might when he went to college,” said Inko. “And Hisashi went into training for INTERPOL.”

“Yes, I also worked with Professor Bannou, a brilliant scientist, but our ideals didn’t align. As such, an experiment went wrong and the Roidmudes were born. Robots that could mimic human life, born of technology and combined with my Core Drivars. It was a success -- and a disaster. It was deemed too dangerous, and shut down.”

“A portion of it, was stolen and that’s where your father came in. He was tracking them when he was killed. But the worst part of it, is that the monsters decided to copy his appearance apparently into a Roidmude body. I do not know the number of Chase, only that he is a powerful Roidmude.”

Casting a glance over at Inko, he said, “I am sorry for not telling you sooner Inko. But Chase is not your husband, Hisashi, He is a dangerous adversary, and cannot be reasoned with.”

“I understand but…” said Inko, but Eri slammed her hands on the table. “Eri?”

“No! Chase is a good man! I can tell! He bought me ice cream and everything! He waited for me for mom until she found me.” protested Eri.

“Eri I… that might have just been a…” said Inko, fumbling for words.

“No I think she’s right,” said Izuku softly.

“Izuku not you too,” said Krim. “Think of the danger!”

“Krim, sir. If you said Chase is dangerous, why would he get so close to our family, only to stop at the last second? He could have killed me, when he was gunning for Kiriko.” He swallowed. “So then why?”

“Chase’s programming doesn’t allow him to harm a living being, just Kamen Rider, regardless of who is wearing the suit so…” countered Krim.

“But I Am Kamen Rider,” countered Izuku. “He should be coming for ME, not her.”

“Izuku….” Inko touched her son’s hand. “If your father is still in there, this… robot… man, whatever. Do you believe you can reach him?”

“I don’t know mom. But I’m going to give it a try.” said Izuku. “For our sakes. For our… little… broken… secret-keeping family. I’m going to try.”

“He gave me ice cream, if you hurt him and kill him dead, I’ll never forgive you Izuku,” said Eri, clasping her hand on theirs.

Turning to Krim,Izuku said, “So… you in this together, Krim?”

There was a long silence. And Krim, sighed, placing a strap on their hands. “Hisashi wouldn’t have wanted me to give up either. Even getting murdered, again, would be preferable to facing Inko’s disappointment.”

“Thanks Krim,” replied Izuku. “Now c’mon, let’s eat. I haven’t eaten since this morning and I am famished.”

=====

Chase sat in the balcony of a nearby restaurant, watching his companions eat. He didn’t need to eat of course but… there was a small comfort in watching people eat. It reminded him of home.

But his real attention was focused on the young family down below, who was walking from a gathering. A father, a mother, and a son, hand in hand. The boy was just a little thing of four.

And he looked up, the boy, and said, “Ah, a shooting star!”

Chase looked up, and sure enough, there was a shooting star. “Make a wish, dad!” Called out the boy and Chase briefly remembered something.

Something important.

_“See the stars Izuku? They’re all unique, glowing in the night sky. You’re a star, even without a quirk. You’re unique. You can be anything. A hero yes. But you can also be like me.”_

The faint memory was grasping, as Chase frowned a little, before he decided something.

Leaping off his perch, and walking down the busy road, Chase decided he was hungry for Katsudon.

=====

Kiriko walked down the street, carrying groceries despite the ache in her shoulder when she noticed the rider sitting in the street. She blinked at the form, who grinned at her. “Go!” She exclaimed.

“Been a while, sis!” Exclaimed Go with a wide grin.

“What are you doing here?” asked Kiriko.

“Me? I’m here…” His expression turned dark as he held up a Kamen Rider Buckle. “To exterminate all the Roidmudes.”

=====

When I Said Run You Said I Am Here

=====

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Published 6/16/2019
> 
> Written in an afternoon, the third chapter in a day holy shiiiiiiit. I should be banned from all this angst.


	5. My Father the Hero

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The power of a father's love is an incredible thing.

“Considering everything, I’m going to blame you for this.”

“Me? How am I… No, wait, I’m just going to blame you for this.”

Go struggled as the impending death trap that he and Izuku were hanging over, a literal spike pit, was dangling with a steel chain being dripped down on from Brain’s acid. “Me? If you didn’t get in my way, none of this would have happened!”

“Think, there’s got to be a way out of this. We just need to come up with a plan…” said Izuku seconds before Pro Hero Can’t Stop Twinkling came literally crashing into the warehouse, being chased by a Roidmude yelling loudly and shooting at him, seemingly having lost his cool, with Kiriko Drive Edition chasing after them.

“Or we can just wait for fate to destroy us both,” deadpanned Izuku as Go made a “Yeah, maybe that,” confirmation noise.

The chain snapped.

“Shit.” proclaimed the two.

=====

5 Hours Ago…

“Threats?” asked Izuku, looking over the request.

“Seems like, and this is a unique request. The Pro Hero Rikido Sado has been receiving threats on his family’s restaurant from a disgruntled patron of sorts,” said Honganji, folding his arms. “Normally we would regulate this to the normal police, but then their CCTV picked this up.”

Playing back the footage, the patron suddenly transformed into a Roidmude and started to bust up the building before leaving. “That’s a Roidmude, well, obviously.” said Melissa. “Poor Sado-kun, his business doesn’t need this kind of press.”

“He’s requested that the police handle things, since he needs to handle his business and rebuild his restaurant. However, there’s also news that restaurants around the area have been getting mysteriously sick. It might be a Roidmude plot of some kind, but we need to look in on this. I’ve been asked to send a Pro Hero along with you. And no, Mirio’s not coming this time. He’s in hot water with the department for another reason.”

“Probably for a reason involving something completely different if you ask me,” said Kyu, thinking of how Mirio stormed out after being told he wasn’t allowed to follow up the Roidmude threat personally and was assigned to the All Might case instead. “He wanted to help you guys, but you know, between you guys and All Might…”

“We get it, All Might is kind of his mentor too and we owe him anyhow.” said Izuku. “Who is our contact in the Pro Heroes?’

“You’re not going to like this…” said Jun with a wince.

=====

The word for Yuga Aoyama was… blinding.

Somehow among the few years that Izuku knew the man, he had gotten even more radiant than before. He knew he was a good bean amongst many people, he was just… incouragebly bright, and almost too much. Even now, his fluttery shirt was covered in sequins. “Bonjour mon ami! Ah, Kamen Rider Drive, Izuku Midoriya, my old friend from school! My how you have filled out in college, oui?”

“Ah, oui, oui, Yuga!” Stammered Izuku, grinning nervously. “Yuga, this is Detective Kiriko Shijima, my partner for today. Mirio is out working the All Might case.”

“A shame, that All Might-sensei has been burgled, it’s a tear to my eyes that one such as him is pilfered time and time again,” said Yuga dramatically as he kissed Kiriko’s hand. “Madam.”

“Hello,” said Kiriko cooly. “We should get going. With the Tridoron in the shop, we need to take the van.”

“Oui, oui, your magnifique vehicle is destroyed in the last scuffle, I keep up with the news. A shame.” said Yuga with a sigh. “Come come, let’s take the van.”

As they drove along towards the shopping district, Yuga popped in a sprightly pop song that made Kiriko tap at th wheel a little irritably, but made Izuku bob his head in time with the music. The drive there was made mostly in silence with the pair humming until Kiriko couldn’t take anymore before they arrived. “Here we are,” said Yuga, getting out in front of Sado Sweets and Confections.

The storefront had it’s candy-frosted panes of glass shattered outwards from a table being thrown through it, as they stepped through it, and from the back stepped out Rikido who was dressed in a lunch outfit. “Oh heck, Izuku! And Yuga! You two working my case today? Thanks a whole bunch.”

“Nice to see you Rikido,” said Izuku. “Kiriko, this is one of my childhood friends, Rikido Sado, Sugar Rush.”

The burly man grasped her hand in a surprisingly light grip as he smiled, bowing politely. “A pleasure to meet you Detective.”

“The pleasure’s all mine. Can you tell me what happened here?” asked Kiriko.

“Well it’s the darndest thing. One minute, I’m attending to my patrons, doing the usual thing, serving pastries and cookies when a new guy comes in. Someone says he’s a big shot taste tester or something, I didn’t pay much attention to it. I hadn’t heard of anyone coming, so I didn’t pay attention. So I told my people to give him the special which was a Triple Layer Chocolate Mousse. It’s one of our new recipes, something new I’m trying in the kitchen.” explained Rikido.

“And then what happened?” asked Izuku.

“Well we served it to him, and then the guy completely loses it. Takes one bite, and screams something in French,something like uh… c’est des ordurves or something? And then he throws it onto the ground, and then turns into a Roidmude, causes a Density Shift and busts up my store.” Rikido scratched his head. “To be honest, I don’t know what to make of it. I’m a Pro Hero but this has me stumped why he would just throw down like that.”

“Well your pronunciation is atrocious my dear friend but it’s _’c’est des ordures_ or this is rubbish in Japanese. He basically said your food is trash, and then proceeded to have a baby fit in your store. What crass action.” scoffed Yuga.

Rikido scowled. “That little turd. When I get my hands on him…!”

“Leave it to us, we’ll find him. We have your CCTV so we know what he looks like, so we’ll find where he’s hiding.” said Kiriko. “Thank you for your cooperation Mr. Sado.”

“Thanks. Give him a good punch for me. Oh and before you go…”

=====

“I don’t care if this is rubbish? I’m calling this the best mousse ever,” said Izuku, eating the food in the park as the three took a break from canvassing the area with the blurry picture of the Roidmude’s human form.

“Definitely not rubbish,” said Kiriko, eating her pudding.

“Oui,” agreed Yuga. “We should probably give him a good review later.”

The three finished their food and sighed for a long moment. “I can’t make heads and tails of it though,” said Izuku. “We know the Roidmudes cause destruction but… why impersonate a food critic?”

“Maybe they want to live normal lives,” said Yuga. “Like us.”

“That’s an odd thought but… slightly comforting.” said Izuku, as Kiriko wore a odd expression on her face. “Kiriko?”

“I just, every Roidmude I defeated to this point was making some kind of attack. Some kind of theft or bomb or criminal action. None of them were just… trying to make a living for themselves. What if…?” said Kiriko.

“You’re soft, sis,” called out a voice from the side of the road as they looked up at the unkept young man in the white jacket. He threw them a trio of photos of a man dressed in a chef’s uniform, serving up plates in a fancy restaurant. “Your Roidmude is at the Kanto Bite Restaurant, a fancy upscale restaurant on the south end of Kantonika Town.”

“Go! This is official police business!” Exclaimed Kiriko, storming over to him.

“Go?” asked Izuku, getting up in surprise.

“Go Shijima, yo.” said Go, saluting him. “I’m doing your legwork for you, officers. Let’s make a bet shall we? I’ll flush your Roidmude out, and I’ll kill him for you.”

“Oh? A gentleman’s bet?” said Yuga.

“Sure, why not.” said Go, smirking. “First one to defeat the Roidmude, admits to the other that we’re the better Kamen Rider.”

There was a long silence between the group, and then Izuku exclaimed, “You’re on!”

=====

“Have you absolutely lost your mind, Izuku Midoirya?” demanded Krim as they got back to the Drive Pit to plan their plan of attack -- and to get a change of clothing. “This is reckless, foolish, and most importantly? What will I wear? A little bow-tie? You can’t just smuggle me in!”

“We’ll be fine, Krim,” replied Izuku as he pulled on his forest green suit jacket. “I think this is good, right?”

“It’s a high class restaurant, so look the part,” said Kiriko, walking out in her dress and heels. “Well?”

“I uh…” From head to toe, she looked stunning, her makeup, her legs showing from the slit in the dress which was smartly cut to her, her hair expertly styled by either Rinna or Melissa, he couldn’t tell which with her ears pulled back as well. “Great! You look great!” He looked down and for the first time... “Are those bunny feet?”

“You idiot, I have a rabbit quirk.” She turned, gave him a half-kick to his shins which Izuku jumped in pain and said, “Get dressed.”

As Kiriko walked away, Krim sighed. “The ways of a woman’s heart is mysterious indeed.”

“That’s for sure.”

Once assembled in the room, Honganji went over their battle plans. “Once inside, Kiriko and Izuku will move as an undercover couple. Due to Izuku’s recent newfound fame, we’re going to set this up as a celebrity date, so we’ve contacted the restaurant to prepare their highest chef. The precinct will foot the bill. This time.”

“Once inside, you two will order the cheapest thing on the menu, and make a fuss. And then complain for the target: a Mr…?” Honganji peered at the readout. “Bruitbruit Cuisinier? Kyu-chan… how… did we not find this man sooner?”

“Sir, we live in a world where Tetsutetsu Tetsutetsu is a given name,” retorted Kyu.

Jun opened his mouth to retort, finger upraised, paused, and said, “Okay, let’s move on. Call out Monsieur Bruitbruit Cuisinier and call him out on his uh… what’s the phrase Yuga-kun?”

Yuga smirked. “ _’C’est des ordures_ is the words you want.”

“Okay. That should make him able to lose his top. Draw him out, and take him out before he hurts anyone else.” said Jun. “Operation begins in 40 minutes. Move out!”

=====

“We’re in position,” said Izuku, as they were seated. “Yuga is in position too.”

“You are go then,” said Melissa from her position outside the building, as she and Rinna were monitoring the situation.

“Are you ready to order?” asked the waiter as he came around.

“Yes, I’ll have the…” Izuku scanned the menu. Everything was so incredibly expensive, he gestured at the first dish.

“Ah the filet mignon. Good choice. And for the lady?”

“The same. And can we have Chef Bruitbruit handle it?” said Kiriko.

“Ah, I am sorry, but Chef Bruitbruit just stepped out.” said the waiter apologetically. “He is meeting with a very distinguished client at the moment in the back. If you can wait, he will be… 20 minutes?”

“We can wait,” said Kiriko. “Right dear?”

“Of course, we’re in no hurry. Right, Mr. Belt?” said Krim.

“Of course. I could um… have a dish of milk with a straw perhaps?” asked Krim.

“But of course,” said the waiter, retreating for Krim’s order.

Izuku leaned over and whispered, “Now what? We have to wait, the plan’s shot!”

“Calm down,” whispered Kiriko. “This is a standard op going wrong. Here, have some water.”

Izuku nodded as the waiter came back with Krim’s milk and he started sucking on it with surprising ability. “How…?” said Izuku.

“It’s good milk,” replied Krim.

=====

In the back room, Go eased the window open as he slipped into the room, as raised voices in the muffled room could be heard. “Non non, my business will be ruined! Even you know this! I cannot keep doing this!”

“But you know that driving competition out of business is good for you, right?” said the voice in the next room as Go sneaked over to the door and peered through the open half window. Inside, was the portly Roidmude disguised as a chef from France, his expression distraught. With him was Brain who held up a vial of something green and poisonous. “Just think! A little more food poisoning, in your opponents food and they’ll keep coming here. Won’t that be fun? More reviews, more fame!”

The Roidmude patted his sweaty brow. “Please, I’ve changed Mr. Brain. I… I can’t do this anymore. I just want to live, I have a wife and kids now. I just can’t…”

Brain sighed theatrically. “It’s a shame, 086. I’m only coming to you because you know where Medic is. I wouldn’t come to you if Heart-sama thought you were useful.”

“Don’t hurt my family Mr. Brain,” said Bruitbruit. “I won’t let you hurt my family. I’ll stop you myself.”

“Oh? And what will you do? You haven’t even achieved Advanced Evolution! What could you possibly--?”

That was all Brain got out before Bruitbruit threw Brain through the door as he indeed was an Advanced Roidmude, his form a large white-and-red chef like Roidmude with a red chef’s hat topper and a huge belly. “I… I am sorry, Mr. Brain!” Exclaimed Bruitbruit, smashing through the window, Go taking chase.

Brain spat out rubble. “Well… that went… incredibly wrong.”

=====

When the smashing began and the Roidmude came crashing through the windows with an unknown white Kamen Rider behind them, Krim’s first reaction was a literal spit-take. “MACH!” He exclaimed as Izuku scooped him up and buckled him in.

“I guess soup’s cancelled,” said Izuku, seconds before a Toxin blasted him in the back and he slumped to the floor.

“Izuku!” Cried out Kiriko, seconds before another Toxin knocked her out as Brain strode into the room.

“Hello Krim,” said Brain, kicking him to the side. “Have a nice nap, Miss Shijima. I’ll take him.”

Grabbing Izuku by the ankles, he started dragging him away by the ankles. “Oof, he’s heavy!”

As this was going on, Yuga crawled out of the rubble, clasping his belt around his waist as he coughed. “Not Tres Bien,” he grumbled, finding Izuku missing. Deciding discretion was the better part of valor, he went over to Kiriko and Krim, grabbing them in a bridal carry and sweeping them out of the building, leaping through an open hole in the wall.

“Kiriko!” Exclaimed Melissa, as she and Rinna ran up to them from their van station. “She all right?”

“I think she’s breathing,” said Yuga, holding his ear to her chest. “Yeah, just knocked out.”

“I can revive her then,” said Melissa, pulling out a glove and pressing it under Kiriko’s nose. She stirred and snorted awake. “Sends a subdermal tickling sensation down the esophagus, kind of like smelling salts.”

:”Gah,” gah’ed Kiriko, scrabbling at her throat with her fuzzy fingers. “But it leaves your throat like sandpaper. “What hit me?”

“Brain, 003 Roidmude. He hit us with a neurotoxin to knock us out. Fortunately he didn’t kill us immediately.” said Krim. “He also took Izuku with him.”

“We need to get him back, said Kiriko, trying to stand and failing for a moment before getting to her feet. She reached down to rip her dress hem so she could walk. “Okay, where’d he go?”

=====

“Ugh…” said Izuku, feeling like a thousand flies were buzzing in his head. Also, all the blood was rushing to his head.

“You’re awake,” said Brain, folding his arms. “I would cease struggling if I were you. It took me a long time to pull you up there and set up the elaborate death trap. It would be a shame to undo it all.”

Izuku looked down under himself and found himself sitting above a literal pile of spikes, all hewn from random bits and bobs in the abandoned warehouse. “Oh, we’re in the abandoned warehouse district,” he realized. “Wait, you dragged me all the way to the abandoned warehouse district? By yourself?”

“I was very motivated okay?”

“And had time to set up a spike trap?”

“I like death traps.”

“And then chain me to this?” He looked over at the vial of green sludge poised at the tether. “With an _acid drip_ no less?”

“Are you here to mock me or are you going to just run commentary on my villainy?” demanded Brain, chewing on his handkerchief.

“N-no! I’m just… actually… legitimately impressed by your Snidely Whiplash levels of commitment to Classic Villainy. No one makes elaborate death traps anymore.” said Izuku. “It’s… kinda cool actually.”

“O-oh…” said Brain, honestly taken back and flattered. “Thank you.”

The pair shared a moment, before the second person chained to the death trap exclaimed, “That’s all well and good, but will you two STOP having a moment and focus?!”

“GO?! Wait, when did you get here?” asked Izuku.

“You don’t want to know,” grumbled Go angrily.

“In any case,” coughed Brain, clearing his throat. “My dear 086 and I have come to an agreement of some sorts. Haven’t we?”

The red-and-white Chef Roidmude nodded with a sad expression on his face. “Yes Mr. Brain, whatever you say. I’ll do what you say.”

“What’s going on?” asked Izuku, concerned. “He looks so sad…”

“It’s really quite simple,” said Brain. “You heard of the Villain Monologue correct? Well, here’s mine. 086 wishes to become a better chef, but he can only go so far. So he came to us for assistance. In my body I possess a million toxins, one of which are several strains of food poisons. All completely harmless of course, but… administered to the competition, and it drives them out of business. He accepted of course, and now wants to regen on this decision. However… we did this as a favor, because he knows where an associate of ours is.”

“An associate? Another Roidmude?” asked Izuku.

“Medic,” replied Go. “The only Roidmude who can heal.”

“She’s very valuable to Heart-sama, so without him, we can’t continue as a race. She can heal and revive our Cores. So, Chef Roidmude. Where is she?”

The Chef Roidmude looked pained. And then said, “Dantooin. She’s at my house, in the basement in Dantooin.”  
“Ah! You see? That’s perfect. You fulfilled your part, Chef Roidmude. Now, go throw yourself on the fire like we discussed. Draw our Kamen Rider while I go fetch Medic.”

Brain looked at Izuku and Go. “As for you two, I’m afraid I must partake in Classic Villainy, and start the Acid Drip.”

“Oh c’mon!” Exclaimed Go loudly as the vial started dripping acid, starting to eat at the thick chain.

“You have about two hours. Toodles!” And Brain teleported away as Chef Roidmude spared them a long gaze before running away.

=====

“Got it,’ said Kyu on the phone as Rinna hit the pedal to the medal. “I intercepted a phone call that was made to a residence in Dantooin just moments ago from our Chef. Seems like their family needs to get out of there as soon as possible. The mother however doesn’t understand what’s going on.”

“We’ll make it there before anyone does,” said Rinna. “I’m driving as fast as I can with the siren on!”

“Have a perimeter set up around six blocks when they arrive, I don’t want anyone stumbling in when the Roidmudes arrive,” said Kiriko as she suited up in the back. “Yuga, can you provide me support?”

“I’ve got a 30 second naval laser but I’ve worked on the beam, speed and intensity all my life. Don’t worry, I’ve got your back.” said Yuga, having suited up already. “We’re good to go.”

“Right. Kyu, keep looking for any sign of Go and Izuku.” said Kiriko as they pulled in. “Let’s go!”

Running up the stairs to the white picket fenced house, Kiriko knocked on the door, service pistol at her side. “Tatooin PD, this is Detective Shijima, can you come to the door?”

There was a pause as a young, willowy mother came with two children with bright eyes and light hair. “Oh my,” she said, tilting her head. “Is this about the call I got from my husband? He said it was urgent that I get out of the house right away.”

“Ma’am, your husband might be involved in something incredibly dangerous, please step outside right this instant,” said Kiriko. “Please, for your own safety.”

Mrs. Cuisinier nodded, and pulled her two children along as they stepped out, seconds before the back of the house imploded and Yuga pulled them to safety, holding his cape protectively around them. In the rubble, a woman stepped out of the basement dressed in a black gothic dress as she raised a veil.

“Mommy, it’s the sleeping lady daddy keeps in the basement,” said one of the children.

“Oh my,” said the woman as the Chef Roidmude landed in the middle of the fray and Medic turned towards him. “... dear?”

“Helen,” said Chef Roidmude, holding out his hand to her and she smiled before walking over, the two children running towards him, clasping their hands to his legs. “Hiroki, Anita… Daddy… might have to go away for a while.”

“This is… just so wrong…” said Kiriko softly, watching the massive Roidmude hug his family as his wife held his face before he pushed her away gently. He walked over towards Medic. “Stop! Stop, you don’t need to go back to them! You have a family!”

“I know that, Kamen Rider.” said Chef Roidmude. “Which is why I will do battle with you, to make sure that my family will remain safe, from my own Roidmude family’s hands!” Exclaimed Chef Roidmude, drawing a massive frying pan from his back. “Come, Kamen Rider! Show me what it means to be Plus Ultra!”

Medic nodded as she said, “Chef Roidmude. Your determination will decide your fate. Should you fall… you will be reset to a normal Roidmude. If you win, you gain your freedom. Heart-sama wants the best for you. Do not disappoint.”

“Go with them,” said Yuga, gesturing his children and wife to the side with Rinna. “I’m only a low ranked hero, in the rankings but… I burn with the spirit of 1-A. All right, let’s do this.”

“For family…” said Krim. “Start Your Engines!”

=====

The fight exploded across the town as Chef Roidmude, Yuga and Kamen Rider clashed across the buildings. Chef Roidmude however, had a plan as he led the pair towards the Abandoned Warehouse District as they slammed into the building with a tremendous crash.

At that moment, the chain which had been weakening, snapped as the pair plummeted towards the death trap with a scream. But then, the chain was caught by an unlikely arm as Chase held onto it, with a scowl. “I hate death traps,” he said with an uncanny expression as he tossed the pair over onto the side where they bounced once and landed in a heap.

“Izuku! Go!” Exclaimed Kiriko as she skidded backwards, pausing to slice the chain in half. “Sorry we’re late.”

“Chase…” said Izuku, getting up as he looked at him. Chase made a hmph noise as he got down and said, “Transform, Izuku Midoriya.”

“Yeah, I don’t think I can take much more of this,” said Kiriko, handing over Krim. “It’s your turn.”

“Right. Let’s go Krim.” In a flash, he transformed, rotating his shoulders. “Ah, feels good to be back.”

“That’s nothing.” said Go. “Watch my way cool Henshin! Let’s… Henshin!”

“RIDER! MACH!” Throwing a motorcycle into his belt, he transformed in a similar manner, readouts and vehicle parts forming into a Rider in white. “Searching, Destroying, both done at Mach speed! Kamen Rider Mach!”

Literal fireworks and special effects went off behind him, as he posed, a giant MACH exploding around him.

Go Shijima! Quirk: FLASHY! Everything he does is at top flashiness no matter what he does, and he is the special effects king no matter what he does, making him the ultimate showman! He pairs well with other effect abilities in a person’s arsenal.

“Oh I like him,” said Yuga, grinning.

“BRAKE UP!” Exclaimed Chase, giving his two cents as he joined the fray, and in seconds, Machine Chaser had slammed into Kamen Rider.

“This is getting hairy,” said Krim. “Time to invest in a new set of tires!”

“I’m all ears!” Exclaimed Izuku as a familiar horn was heard, seconds before Tridoron rolled into view. “It’s fixed?”

Out of it, got Melissa with grinned, looking grimy and oil stained but alive. She exclaimed, “No thanks to you two but she’s alive! She’s alive! We managed to salvage her thanks to Rinna’s Quirk!”

“You would not believe how much work this took,” groaned Rinna, draping over the hood, the older woman looking like tissue paper. “But she’s fixed, with more bells and whistles than before!”

“That means _IT_ is finished?” said Krim.

“It is done!” Rinna tossed Izuku a car and he caught it while dodging Chase, the squat black car marked with the Drive Emblem. “That’s the type Wild form! Stronger, tougher, like a truck!”

“All right then, let’s try this out.”

Getting some distance, he slotted in the device and threw the lever. “DRIVE! TYPE WILD!” In an instant, his form changed once more, and instead of Red, he was all black and grey as a tire locked into his shoulder.

Striding into battle, Izuku traded blows with Chase and Chef, the heavyweight battle becoming more evenly sided now that there were three heavy enemies on the field. Yuga grinned as he held back and sniped the Chef’s weapon out of his hands as Izuku activated his finisher. “Hissatsu! Full Throttle, WILD!”

Leaping up, Izuku came down in a spinning kick as he came down hard against the Chef, driving up backwards into the wall as Go slammed his fist down multiple times on his belt and kicked out at Machine Chaser.

“FULL THROTTLE, MACH!”

Machine Chaser was knocked backwards, rolling to his feet as he was knocked back out of transformation. With a pained grunt, he retreated as Izuku got up from where he landed as Bruitbruit had transformed into his human form from the shock of being kicked so hard into the wall.

“Looks like… you win, Kamen Rider.” said Bruitbruit. “You win against the evil Roidmude.”

“It’s... “ Izuku clenched his fist. “I’m sorry I just…”

The man smiled, shaking his head. “Don’t be. I lived a normal life. Two happy children, a loving wife, a successful business. What more could I want? Medic’ll take care of me. Just promise me to eat at my restaurant if it still remains open, okay?”

“Sure thing.”

Bruitbruit smiled, as he closed his eyes, and in a flash of light, he dissolved into light as his number floated up into the air, and dissolved into nothing.

Izuku slumped to the ground, clenching the dirt between his fingers as he whispered, “Why…? He was… just… trying to make a living…?”

Across the way out of sight, Medic held her hand out as Bruitbruit’s number combined itself. “Well… I did make a promise,” she said with a scowl. “Even if he is… a human lover… it would make Heart-sama sad to make him sad.”

With that, she pocketed him into her dress, and walked away, humming a soft tune.

=====

“Happy Father’s Day everyone. Today’s going to be extra good luck today,” said Honganji as he held up his cell phone. “Ah, Izuku, there’s a present on the table for you.”

“Thanks for helping, Yuga.” said the letter as Izuku read the note. Opening the box, he found several slices of decorated cake.

“Oh, it’s dessert!” Exclaimed Kiriko, pulling out a cake with a bear topping on it shaped like Kamen Rider.

“There’s one for each of us!” Exclaimed Melissa. “Izuku you should eat some.”

“I’m not really that hungry…” said Izuku but then he noticed the letter under it. Pulling it out, he found a postcard, marked with a letter from Okinawa. “What’s this?”

His eyes widened. On it, was a picture postcard of a smiling family. Mr. and Mrs. Cuisinier and their family, with a sign that said “Thank You Kamen Rider” on it.

“Oh? That’s a nice picture postcard,” said Kyu, looking over, mouthful of cake. “Was it post-dated?”

“No,” said Izuku, a wide, brilliant smile appearing on his face as he realized, the date was for today. “No it isn’t at all.”

=====

My Father the Hero

=====

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Published 6/17/2019
> 
> So I guess I just spilled Father's Day emotions all over the place as my final piece for this weekend.
> 
> Happy Father's Day ya'll.
> 
> EDITS: 6/17/2019  
> Edited the opening Cold Open just to make sure that it's consistent with the final scenes. This is what happens when you're frantically writing at 11pm and your eyes are burning.


	6. Kinder, Happier Days

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The summer heat drags on, as with a case. A new face appears. Kinder, Happier Days are now.

“Ah, no good! I can’t find this burglar!” Exclaimed Mirio, leaning back in his chair as he rubbed his hair in frustration. “Q-boy, did you find anything on your end?”

“I’m still working, but I’ll let you know if I can find anything, sorry Mirio.” said Kyu, his fingers almost a blur. “I’m getting pretty close to my Quirk’s time limit so I’m due for a recharge.

“Geez, it seems like everyone’s on a time limit these days,” sighed Kiriko tiredly, chewing on a carrot.

“Yeah. But what’s with this slack mood all of a sudden?” demanded Mirio as everyone was lazing around in the summer heat, the air conditioning going full blast. “I get it’s hot…”

“It’s like after the last few cases, everything went quiet, Mirio, except yours.” said Izuku as Melissa nodded, looking up from the piece of tech she was working on. He reached over and picked up a candy box and said, “Oh, I’m out…”

“You’re going to gain weight like that. But, we could use a snack run…” said Krim.

“Oh, that’s a good idea! Izuku!” Exclaimed Jun. “Go get us some cold soba from the nearby store! I’ll pay for it!”

“Yay! Cold soba!” Exclaimed Rinna, cheering, getting a lazy cheer from the others.

Izuku groaned as he grabbed his suit jacket and trudged for the door.

======

“Geez, you’d think they would just send me out to get the weirdest things all the time,” Izuku sighed as he walked back from the store, carrying the food. Rinna hadn’t let him use the Tridoron since it was under maintenance for some reason.

As he walked up the short hill towards the precinct, he noticed a man lazily napping on the hill, his poise a graceful relaxed expression of bliss, his arms behind his head. “Wait, isn’t that…”

Going over, he peered down at him, and the man peered up at him for a moment before going, “Oh. Izuku! Fancy meeting you here.”

“Ah! Nick! What are you doing here?” Asked Izuku, crouching down next to Shinnosuke “Nick” Tomari, an old friend from the police academy. “I thought you went to the Metro PD?”

“Ah… I got transferred to the Tatooin branch,” admited Nick with a lazy yawn. “My superiors just can’t handle my Quirk.”

“Oh, yeah that would do it,” chuckled Izuku.

Shinnosuke “Nick” Tomari! His Quirk: Start and Go! Possessing heightened mental acuteness, Shinnosuke can piece together any activity, be it criminal or adventure in a blink of an eye once he connects all the dots! However, his mind is like a car, and he has to shift into gear, and can get stuck in Neutral or even Reverse, making him pump the brakes on his body and mental acuity!

“Which division are you being transferred to?” asked Izuku, offering a hand to Nick, helping him up.

“First Division. They wanted me in the Special Crimes but they said they just didn’t have the room.” said Nick, getting up to his feet and towering over Izuku, height wise.

“More like they didn’t have the desk space,” grumbled Izuku. “We’re in practically a broom closet.” He gestured at his Soba. “Let me drop off this cold soba before it gets warm, and I’ll show you to the First Division offices.”

=====

“Ah, you must be Shinnosuke Tomari,” said Genpachiro Otta as he and Izuku arrived. “I’m Lt. Genpachiro Otta, I’ll be working with you as your co-worker.’ He cast a glance between the busy office and lowered his voice. “Between you and me, Shinnosuke, they don’t have much respect for Kamen Rider so keep that in mind.”

“Why is that?” asked Nick curiously, Izuku tilting his head.

“Well its just that they haven’t seen a Chioimyune for themselves,” replied Otta. “I have.”

“The… word is Roidmude, sir,” said Izuku, kind of worried.

“That’s what I said, Roy Mune. In any case, I’ve seen Kamen Rider fight a couple of times, and saw the kaijin several times.”

Izuku nodded. Otta HAD been present in the last few cases after expressing some rather distressing ideas that the Roidmudes were just public hysteria and then he himself had been caught in the Density Shift several times. But this was weird. “Why would they not believe in the Roidmudes? Wouldn’t public security be more on this?”

“I dunno, that’s the weird thing. I don’t want to dig further, but Shinnosuke, you’re new here, so don’t do anything too wild.”

“Got it. Can I call you Gen, sir?” asked NIck.

“Sure. You got a nickname too, Shinnosuke?” asked Gen.

“My friends in the Academy called me NIck. There were some Americans who had trouble pronouncing Shinnosuke and found a Nick in there. So I was called Nick. it stuck.” said Nick.

“You might say he’s sly as a fox this guy,” said Izuku. “I went to school with him.”

“Is that so? Good luck you two.” said Gen. “C’mon, I’ll show you to your desk. Do you have any toys or personal belongings you like putting on them?”

“I like toy cars.” replied Nick as he excused himself from Izuku with a grin and a gesture of “We’ll talk later” before Izuku nodded and headed off.

=====

“Got it!” Exclaimed Kyu hours later. “There’s a break in the case!”

“Finally!” Exclaimed Mirio, stretching as he swept the discarded food wrappers away from his desk and said, “What do you have for me Q-boy?”

“You’re going to love this. Recently there’s been a lot of dark web auctions going on for All Might merch, nothing too fancy but one of them has been bidding pretty high. It’s a picture of All Might as a teenager with a picture of him with the previous wielder of One for All, Nana Shimura in a casual setting. It’s going for three million right now. And I’ve got an address of the seller right now.”

“Pretty sloppy. Normally auctions don’t have a return address. How’d you do that?” asked Rinna.

“Don’t underestimate me, the information specialist. I traced their ping through at least 16 satellites until I found their home here. In Hosu. Here’s the address. We’ll have to take a trip but…”

“That’s perfect then,” said Krim. “The Tridoron has been outfitted with a speed booster which will get us there quickly.”

“It’s a Roidmude. We’ll have to work quickly.” Said Izuku. “We’ll need the First’s cooperation. I’ll go ask Otta.”

“I’ll mobilize some heroes, gather up the old crowd. See if they can’t come along. Can we get them outfitted with Shift Cars?” asked Mirio of Krim.

“I can spare about three right now, since everyone here will need to bring their own equipment.

“Right, well, this calls for something special then!” Exclaimed Melissa as she brought out a small device as she planted it on the table, the device unfolding. “I call it the Density Unshifter. It should negate the Density Shift within a 30 foot radius as long as we’re standing within it. All we need is a shift car or two.”

“Oh, very impressive,” said Krim. “You’re working fast, Melissa!”

“I’m doing my part,” said Melissa with a grin. “I wanted to contribute after all, for everyone’s sake.”

“Okay, so that doesn’t leave us much room,” said Izuku. “Police need to set up a barricade about six blocks out for this operation. But that leaves us with a small handful of the First Division, myself, Kiriko, Mirio, whatever hero we bring. Who’s good at fighting in small spaces?”

The group thought for a long moment.

=====

The operation in Hosu was set up pretty quickly, even if the travel time was tense at best. As the group was standing there, surrounding the door, everyone checked their equipment as Izuku and Kiriko readied their service pistols, in case there were civilians. “Stick to the plan,” he whispered. Around the back, Nick, Gen and the First covered the rear entrance.

Mirio nodded. “Ready shortstack?”

“Born ready,” replied the shorter hero, the, surprising everyone with the pick, Grape Rush. While no one expected Grape Rush of all people to be a competent Pro Hero, he was an excellent pick for tight combat fighting. He plucked two balls from his hair. “Just say the word.”

“Right.” Izuku raised his voice. “Tatooin PD! Roidmude come out with your hands up!”

No answer.

So Mirio kicked in the door as Mineta went in first and exclaimed, “Holy sweet Jebus!” Seconds before a Roidmude crashed through the door, Mineta holding onto him, the hero clinging onto him for dear life as an Advanced Roidmude bearing the number 063 went careening into the streets. “I GOT HIM!” Exclaimed Mineta, doing his job and webbing him to the ground as he landed.

“Get off of me you little grape stain!” Snarled 063, trying to shake him free.

“Not on your life!” Exclaimed Mineta as he held on for dear life as the Roidmude caused a Density Shift. “Now!”

Melissa, unaffected by the shift, hit the button on the device and a blue wave blossomed across the area, releasing everyone from the effect as the First came charging around.

“Got him!” Exclaimed Gen, as the First clamped down on the Roidmude. “See? See what I was telling you people? This is a Roidmude!”

“Well I’ll be, Otta,” said one of his coworkers. “Maybe you’re not all hokey talk after all.”

Gen beamed for a moment before Nick noticed something. The Roidmude was seething and starting to expand. “Everyone back!” He shouted, pulling Gen and Mineta back with him.

“Wha--?” exclaimed Gen, seconds before the area exploded in bright light.

Like a bomb going off, the Roidmude exploded outwards angrily, revealing a second form, this one darker in form as it’s form was wielding a scythe. He heaved angrily, holding the weapon. “What the fudge?” exclaimed Gen.

“You pushed him too far,” said a familiar voice as Medic walked into view. “Like him? All he wanted to do was sell his All Might Merch, but you pushed 063 too far. Now, he’s one of my Reaper units.”

“Holy toledo,” said Mirio as the reaper unit slammed into him, knocking him into the building and shattering concrete.

“Mirio!” Exclaimed Izuku. “Mineta slow it down. Henshin!”

“Got it! Grape Rush!” A flurry of balls slammed into the Reaper who blocked it with a spinning move right out of the movies with his blade. “Holy shit, you’re not supposed to do that!” Exclaimed Mineta, seconds before the blade slammed him into the wall next to Mirio.

“Handle Sword!” Exclaimed Izuku, charging in as well in Type Wild as he slashed against the opponent. “Turn!” Barked his blade as he clashed against the Reaper Roidmude. “Turn! Turn!”

Again and again, he clashed but to no avail as Mirio crawled out of the building and dislodged Mineta. “C’mon Grapes, we’re not out of this fight yet!” he exclaimed.

“Not by a longshot!” Exclaimed Mineta as he gathered up a bunch of balls into a sphere. “Pull!”

Unleashing a smash kick, Mirio launched it into the Reapers face as he was blinded by the soft sticky mass as he scrambled to get it off, giving Izuku the opening he needed to slash him across the chest. For a moment he seemed like he was going to fall, but he started to overheat.

“What the?” Exclaimed Izuku as he boiled over angrily as he got stronger, steam hissing and the sticky hair melting.

“No way!” Exclaimed Mineta. “That was full strength stickiness!”

“Dead Zone,” explained Medic. “Based on my Heart-sama’s power, my Reaper won’t stop, until he’s destroyed, or you are.”

“Ah, so that’s it,” said Nick, getting up from where he was huddled over from where Gen was watching. “That all makes sense then. My brain,” and he adjusted his tie, “Is in Top Gear then.”

Holding up a Mach Driver, he strapped it onto his middle, startling everyone has he held up a strange Shift Car which seemed melded with a Signal Bike.

“What…” Izuku said.

“The…?” said Kiriko.

“SIgnal Bike/Shift Car!” Exclaimed the belt as he popped it open and the heavy metal beat began.

“Henshin,” exclaimed Nick as he slotted it in.

“RIDER! DEAD HEAT! LET’S GO! DEAD HEAT!” With fanfare, the suit formed around him and steam vented all around him as his heat gauges screamed at max before hissing.

“Kamen Rider… Drag! I’m at Top Gear!”

With that, Nick literally overheated and charged for the opponent with a loud yell, as the pair clashed together in a flurry of kicks and punches.

“Wow,” said Izuku, watching them go.

“That’s Dead Heat! I didn’t think it could be perfected!” Exclaimed Krim. “How did he get it? I sent it to Harley, but… how did he get it? There’s not supposed to be another belt out there!”

“We’ll figure this out later, right now we need to get in there!” Exclaimed Kiriko. “All units, converge fire on the Roidmude Reaper, support Kamen Rider Drag!”

With the enraged Kamen Rider Drag slamming into the opponent, and moving in time with Lemillion, Grape Rush pinning his limbs, and gunfire from all divisions, the Reaper was brought to his knees even as his heat continued to build. “We need to finish this,” said Kiriko, clicking her boots from the Rider Jump equipment built into it. “Everyone, together!”

“Got it!” Chorused everyone as Mirio took off at a running jump as Mineta launched off him.

“Grape Hurricane!” Mineta exclaimed, coming down first with a spinning slash that he had learned, similar to a downwards karate chop which stumbled the Roidmude backwards.

“California Smash!” Exclaimed Mirio, bringing his hand down in a downwards smash that buckled the pavement underneath the Reaper, cracking his exoskeleton as both Riders sailed upwards.

“Hissatsu! Full Throttle, Wild!” Proclaimed Krim with an accompanying yell of “Full Throttle! Dead Heat!” from Nick’s belt as the pair came down in a textbook flying kick.

For a moment it seemed like the Roidmude would survive the combined assault. But then finally, Kiriko came from behind, taking a running start as she leaped high into the air, somersaulting up and over, and bringing down her boots which flashed with the weaponry installed in them. With her Quirk augmenting the force of her kick, she slammed it into the back of its neck, and there was an audible crashing noise as the Reaper cried out, and then exploded in a fireball as the group landed a ways away.

“Nice Drive,” said Krim, as the smoke cleared and the Density Shift ended, the world returning to normal.

=====

“So… who made you a Kamen Rider?” asked Krim, as the group were moving to clean out all the stolen All Might merchandise from the apartment.

“Well…” said Nick said with a little smile. “You might know him. His name is David Shield.”

“My father?” said Melissa, surprised. “I thought he was done with this whole thing.”

“Yes but… he was contacted by Professor Harley, who ran into a stumbling block with Dead Heat. When he saw the good he did, he thought David might be of help.”

“Dad…” said Melissa. “I’ll have to call him, and thank him for that.”

Nick smiled as he said, “I’ll be your Kamen Rider officially on the First then. Kamen Rider…” he struck a pose. “Drag.”

“As in Drag Racing? That’s illegal you know,” said Kiriko.

“Ah… well.. You know? I like to live dangerously.” said Nick with a faint grin. “Can’t run an op without making a few omelets first.”

Izuku chuckled. “Never change.” He turned to Mineta. “Thanks for the help, Grape Rush. Your timely assistance is appreciated.” He saluted the smaller hero.

“Look man, if you hadn’t given me a chance back in UA, I wouldn’t be here by now.” said Mineta. “If anything? We’re square. Just send me some pretty girls you rescue sometime and we’re square.”

Izuku chuckled as Mirio said, “There’s one last thing, we need to do, though.”

=====

“You returned it,” said Toshinori, holding onto the picture, cradling it gently. “Thank you, boys. I couldn’t have gone without it for another moment.”

“It’s the least I could do, All Might,” said Mirio. “Both of us wanted to do this for you.”

“I’m glad.” said Toshinori, smiling as he placed the picture on the mantle. “I think it belongs here, instead of in the vault where it was hidden, wouldn’t you agree?”

“Yeah, I think so.” said Izuku as he smiled at the former Pro Hero. “That looks great All Might.”

“You boys look ragged. Come on inside, for dinner. I made spaghetti and meatballs. It’s not much, but it’s home food. There’s milk too. You too, Kiriko.”

“I couldn’t possibly… okay.” said Kiriko as they smiled and went for a meal as Izuku took one last glance at the mantle.

The mantle was lovingly cared for, surrounded with pictures of Toshinori with people of all ages, faces and places, but in the middle was three pictures: one of him with Class 1-A and the faculty, one of him shaking hands with Izuku at his own class graduation, and one with Nana Shimura as she had him in a headlong, the photo taken by Gran Torino.

“Kinder… happier days,” said Izuku as he went for dinner.

=====

Kinder, Happier Days

=====

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Published 6/17/2019
> 
> I really wanted to work towards the overall metaplot of this storyline, which is more Drive inspired of course but like, there's a bit of a original storyline in here as well. Subtle hints are of course introduced in here at times. Think of this series as the 2nd half of Drive.
> 
> A few practiced eyes will yes notice, that Kiriko and Shinnosuke have quirks, as well as everyone else in Drive. A keen eye will notice that Shinnosuke and Kiriko especially are inspired directly by Zootopia's leads, Judy and Nick quirk-wise.


	7. WHAT IS LIFE

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Paths leading, history leads into another, a story unfolds into a single branch as time begins to trek forward.

Mitsuki Bakugo was fishing in her purse that afternoon, frowning. “Where is it?” she wondered to herself. “Did I drop it? My wallet…”

“Excuse me,” said a voice, holding out her wallet. “Is this yours?”

“Oh thank you! “ Exclaimed Mitsuki, turning to take it as she paused in shock, her groceries falling from her arm in shock. “I… uh…”

Chase stood there, his hand holding her purse. His expression neutral, as she stammered. “This is yours, isn’t it?” he repeated.

“Y-yes, it is mine,” she said, taking it with numb fingers before suddenly grabbing him by the cheeks and squeezing before raging at him. “Hisashi you dumbfuck what the hell are you doing?! You’re alive?! WHY DIDN’T YOU TELL ME YOU WERE ALIVE?! I’M DRAGGING YOU HOME TO INKO RIGHT NOW!”

Not ideal, thought Chase to himself as he was accosted, dragged by the ear by a angrily yelling Mitsuki towards her house as this strange woman was calling him Hisashi towards a car to apparently take him home.

And somewhere, deep down, he didn’t fight this at all.

=====

“The chain of disrespect is super real here,” said Izuku with a deadpan sigh. “What is this? Brooklyn 99?”

“No, that would be next door,” replied Kiriko as she and Izuku watched the Pro Hero argue with his manager. Said Pro Hero was his childhood friend, Katsuki Bakugo who had not softened one bit since the UA days. Still abrasive as ever he thought.

Kiriko leaned over. ‘What’s his hero name this month?”

“NAPALM EXTREME, in all caps,” replied Izuku. “Last month it was Splodo. The month before that it was PUNCHSPLOSION in all caps.”

“The hell you two whispering about?” exclaimed Katsuki hotly, making the pair of them jump. “Tch. Let’s get something straight you morons. We’re working together because I can’t catch this crook. Cause it turned out that he’s actually a Roidmude, I need the help of Kamen Rider. I don’t need the Quirkless Wonder slowing me down!”

“Technically I’m the one with the gear that can stop it you know,” retorted Izuku.

“Yeah whatever,” snorted Katsuki. “Just gimme one of those Shift Cars.”

Once he pocketed Vegas, Krim looked over the battle plan. “What are we looking at here?”

“The Roidmude holed up in the Roth Casino,” said Katsuki. “Lots of big guards, he got some Villains to help him guard the place. It’s empty right now of civilians, it’s closed for renovations. But I’ve been able to keep him pinned for now. Normally I’d work with some other heroes, but since the Density Shift’s been keeping us from moving in, we can’t get in.”

“Melissa’s device should keep us moving in there for the time being,” said Kiriko. “We can get a small police force within 30 feet.”

“That’s not nearly enough,” said Katsuki. “The Roidmude has this weird ability.”

“Weird how?” asked Izuku.

“He can stretch his entire body, arms and legs super long. It’s how he keeps everything at range. He’s kind of like that comic book character uh… fuck who was it?”

“Reed Richards?”

“Yeah fuck I hated that guy,” said Katsuki. “I liked Elastigirl better.”

“Focus you two. What matters most is flushing the Roidmude out of hiding.” said Kiriko. “How do we do that?”

The pair thought for a long moment, seconds before the side of the building erupted in an explosion as a large orange Roidmude shot out of the building with a familiar white Rider on his heels. “Go!” exclaimed Kiriko. “Ah mou!”

“Well… there’s our flushing,” said Katsuki. “Like a literal toilet, we have the drainage unstuck. Let’s go get that bastard.”

=====

“Coming!” Inko opened the door, surprised to see Mitsuki standing there. “Oh, Mitsuki, what brings you here?”

“This.” said Mitsuki, dragging Chase in by the ear. “Inko, look who I found! It’s your deadbeat husband, back from the dead.”

“Please unhand me,” said Chase as he was then sat on the couch, Mitsuki lording over him as Inko nervously followed behind. “Um…”

“Well?” sad Mitsuki, as Inko looked at him. The pair stared at each other, before Chase blew into his hands. “Ah ha!”

“That doesn’t prove anything, Mitsuki,” said Inko. “He just looks like Hisashi.”

“You’ve gained weight Inko, isn’t your weight like 144 now?” asked Chase suddenly. “I thought it was 122?”

Where did I think that? Thought Chase seconds before Inko flattened him with a punch.

As he crawled up out of his prone position, Inko helping him, Mitsuki frowned. “Inko… if this isn’t your husband, I’ll eat my hat.”

“It seems strange but... “ The pair looked at one another.

“My name is Chase,” said Chase. “I do not know this Hisashi Midoriya.”

“But you act, look and behave like him,” said Mitsuki. “A copy quirk perhaps?”

“I just…” Inko sighed. “I don’t know, Mitsuki I need to pick up Eri.”

“Eri… is the girl you call daughter?” said Chase. He stood up. “I will go fetch her. She is at school, correct?”

“What? No, no, don’t bother yourself, I can’t possibly ask you to… we’re just strangers and…! Protested Inko but he held out his hand and rested it on Inko’s head. For a moment, Mitsuki flashed back to the same, kind gesture that Hisashi would do before he left for a business trip.

“Don’t worry,” said Chase, echoing his words. “I’ll be back in time for dinner.”

And then he left through the door, leaving Inko a puddle on the ground. “That… that was…”

“Holy shit, what is going on here?” said Mitsuki. “Do I call a ghostbuster now? Inko?”

=====

It turned out that Go had a motorcycle, as he chased the Flex Roidmude down the road, and Tridoron zoomed along the way. Katsuki’s own personal machine, a heavily customized motorcycle the DEATH KNELL in all caps. He grinned and toggled the boosters, zooming past the Tridoron. “Catch up nerd!” Exclaimed Katsuki, zooming ahead as he pulled ahead to the fleeing Flex Roidmude who was escaping down the freeway.

“We’re entering a spot of heavy traffic, Izuku,” replied Kiriko. “Can you handle a little heavy driving?”

“I should be able to,” said Izuku. “I’m better at stunt driving on fixed courses though!”

“Hmm, seems like it’s time for another form then. Come!” Exclaimed Krim as the dashboard popped open as a green vehicle popped out. “This will limit your range of motion but will increase your response time 100 fold. It’s called Type Technic. I will get you through traffic.”

“Thanks Krim. All right, let’s go.”

The outside of the car, and Izuku himself shifted into a green form as his awareness expanded. “Whoa, amazing! I feel like I’m everywhere at once! Let’s go!”

Weaving in and out of traffic with an expert precision, the vehicle skidded across the railings, surfing across it and jumping rails before landing. “Three points,” said Krim. “We’ve caught up to the target.”

The arms on the front of the car expanded outwards and with a swing, grabbed the fleeing Roidmude in one massive claw as he struggled to break free. “Hey, lemme go!” Exclaimed the thief as he fought back as Go exclaimed, “Hey, this one’s mine!”

“Didn’t see your name on it, doofus!” Exclaimed Katsuki, launching himself off DEATH KNELL and grabbing onto the arm, cuffing the Roidmude. “Got you!”

Slowing down, the vehicle had a firm grasp on the Roidmude who struggled vainly to free himself, but couldn’t get free. “Okay talk,” said Katsuki. “You’ve been holed up in there for the last week, while I tried to flush you out and I want answers. Who is this Freeze guy.”

“Freeze?” asked Izuku. “Who’s Freeze?”

“Some huge crime boss that these jokers have been working for,” said Katsuki, grabbing the struggling Roidmude by one arm, firmly. “He and a bunch of no-name loser Villains were rallying under his flag. Said something about Roidmudes being the new rulers of this world.”

“Roidmudes are nothing but a bunch of murderers,” Go said, stepping up and holding up his weapon. “I say we get rid of this one.”

“Easy Go, we need this guy for information.” said Izuku.

“Go, please, we can’t go killing each and every Roidmude,” said Kiriko.

“And what, we just leave them run free?” exclaimed Go hotly. “They are a menace, they destroyed so many lives, you just want them to roam free and destroy the world? They’re planning something huge. Something big. And I need to stop them.”

“That’s now how Heroes operate. Sure we’ve destroyed a bunch in the past, but some of them just want to live normal lives. The damn nerd’s found a bunch that just wanted to live normal human lives, right?” said Katsuki, gesturing to Izuku.

There was a tense silence between the group before Go snarled, “You’re all too soft. It’s going to get loved ones killed.” Before turning on his heels and striding back to his motorcycle.

“Go….” said Kiriko as he drove away.

Katsuki grumbled before he sad, “Thanks for the help arresting this guy, Deku. We just need a place to hold him.”

“Let’s take it back to the Station then,” said Izuku. “We’ll figure out what to do with it then.”

=====

Eri Midoriya considered herself a fairly cautious girl at heart.

Having being considered a genetic experiment by Yakuza most of her life, she had been fortunate to have been found by Inko Midoriya during one of her escape attempts and brought home with her. The Yakuza hadn’t had the need to kill a woman with no combat skills in the middle of the street, which kept her safe. One thing led to another, and Eri, the nameless girl was now Eri Midoriya, Age 12 and ½.

To this end, a Pro Hero often watched over her from afar. However, today the Pro Hero was going to the bathroom, and when Eri came out to look for her ride home, Chase was waiting for her.

“Eri,” said Chase, as he waited for her at the door to the school.

She looked up, and her expression lit up. “Oh hi, it’s Mr. Chase, right? You’re the one who looks like Big Brother Izuku’s dad.”

Chase tilted his head as she walked up to him. “Where’s mom? Is she not coming?”

“Your mom asked me to pick you up today,” said Chase.

“Really? Wow, that must mean she’s accepted you into our house, that’s great!” Exclaimed Eri. “Good to know. So how are we going to get home?”

Chase reached over and picked up Eri, placing her on the motorcycle he drove before getting on. “Can you hold on?” he asked.in his quiet voice.

“Yeah, I’ve ridden with Katsuki before, and he goes super fast. Although we have helmets when we do.” said Eri.

“... I’ll go at medium speed then.”

The Pro Hero didn’t find Eri when she came out of the washroom, and figured Inko picked her up after Chase drove away, and shrugged before heading out herself.

Eri grinned as she asked, “So where are we headed? Straight home?”

“Yes,” replied Chase.

“Aw boo, that’s too boring! Can we stop at a store? I wanted to pick up something first. Pleaaaase?”

“No.”

“Pleaaaaase?”

“No.”

“Pleaase please please please please…?”

Chase sighed and minutes later, they were standing in the middle of a Hero Merch store as Eri wandered around, showing everything to him. “Look at this, they have the latest Creati plushies! Isn’t she cute?”

“I guess so? That’s a new design isn’t it?” asked Chase, looking at the new outfit she was wearing.

“Yeah, she’s also a business wear model on the side while she manages her day job as a technology specialist. This is her Go Get Them Line of Plushies.” said Eri, punching out in emphasis.

“I see.” said Chase, remembering Izuku’s own expression about talking about similar heroes in the past.

“And this one! This is a limited edition keystrap, oh I need to buy it!” Exclaimed Eri, holding it up. It was an image of Stain and Iida in combat. “This was during their last battle, when Stain finally acknowledged Tenya Iida’s worth as a hero, and they became rivals. I need to get it.”

“It sounds like you’ve been surrounded by heroes all of your life,” said Chase.

“Well.. kind of.” said Eri. “For the early part of my life, I had it rough. I was treated like nothing, and used for really bad things. But my Grandfather told me about a man who he admired. They fought a lot actually. He would stand up, and fight as a man leading his Yakuza army against him. Though they called it a different name back in the day. I forget what they called it, started with an S. It was a long time ago.”

 

“Huh,” said Chase. “And what did your Grandfather do?”

“He’s not… with us anymore but… he would tell me stories. About how he would fight with a man named Takeshi Hongo. The Kamen Rider. They would fight. Again. And again. Curse you Hongo. Good fight, Ambassador Hell. And again, they would rise up and fight again.” She smiled. “They kept me going, even when the pain got too much.”

“You must really love Kamen Rider then,” said Chase.

“I do. Its why… I love my brother, most of all!”

=====

As they rang up the purchases, Eri pressed a little charm into Chase’s hand. “Here, take this. I saw you looking at it.”

“Hmm?” Chase looked at it. It was a simple thing, a frog girl making a V for Victory pose with her tongue out, wearing goggles. “Who is this?”

 

“The Rainy Day Hero, Tsuyu Asui, Froppy. She’s the top Water Hero right now. I think you’d like her. She’s very my pace about everything. You’d like her. She’s my gift to you. Put her on your phone.”

“... I don’t have a phone. I do have a gun though.” said Chase.

“Put her on your gun then.” Said Eri as the pair headed out of the store. “Oh, ice cream! Can we get ice cream?”

“We are already late, dropping you off at your mother’s house,” said Chase, seconds before a large Villain busted out of the ice cream stand, Chase standing in front of her protectively.

“Get out of my way,” snarled the Villain, swinging his massive snarled arms at people, as a woman was shrieking in his other arm. “Get back or the hostage gets it!”

“Someone do something, someone call a Hero!” Exclaimed someone in the crowd but the Villain yelled, “No Heroes! If anyone tries anything, she’s dead!”

Chase looked up and down at Eri. “Eri… stay here.”

Walking towards him, the massive root-like Villain looked down at him. “Huh? I said no heroes, man! Do you want this woman to die?”

“My name is Chase,” said Chase, holding up his Brake Gunner. “I am a Roidmude.”

He slammed his hand against the weapon, his start up music echoing menacingly across the battlefield as people shied back. “BRAKE UP!” Proclaimed the weapon as his sinister armor formed. “I am a Roidmude hitman. And you… are interrupting my ice cream time.”

“Roidmude? I’ll just flatten you here and now!” The man started to wind up, but suddenly, Chase caused a Density Shift. “What? I… can’t… move!”

Leaping up to his hand, Chase pried his hand open and pulled the woman to safety up into a princess carry, bringing her to Eri. “Care for her,” said Chase as he lowered her to the ground.

Then, turning to the Villain, he placed three Viral Cores into his weapon. “TUNE. BAT. COBRA. SPIDER.” And as one, he slammed it into the Villain. For a moment, time stood still, and then, he exploded backwards into the air, flying upwards before crashing down in a shower of money where he lay still.

The Density Shift vanished, and Chase turned around to the crowd, his sinister armor vanishing. He then walked into the shop, bought two ice creams, and walked out. “Enjoy your ice cream,” he said, walking over to Eri, handing her one. “Let’s go home.”

She nodded, taking his hand before they drove away minutes later as the Pro Heroes and police arrived on the scene to the unconscious Villain the broken door to the Ice cream stand and a whole lot of questions.

=====

“We’ve been pumping this guy for hours,” said Izuku, his tie loosened and his sleeves rolled up at this point. “We can’t get him to talk.”

“He’s given us mostly what we’ve wanted, except who this Freeze guy is,” said Katsuki. “Where to find him, how to find him, what sort of deal does he have.”

“None of our searches have turned up anything, no chatter no nothing. He’s like he doesn’t exist right now.” said Kyu. “But I’ll keep digging.”

“Keep at it.” said Izuku. “We’re not going to solve this case tonight. I think we need to relax and break him tomorrow.”

“I could just break him apart right now,” grumbled Go.

“Go, we need him,” said Kiriko.

“He’s spare parts,” countered Go. “We don’t know what he’ll do if we let this ability restraint field down on him. Will it even hold?”

“Type Technic should hold him down as much as we can,” said Krim, looking at the green field emitting in the interrogation room through the glass room. “For now, get some rest.”

Izuku rubbed his eyes as he said, “Well… I guess I’m going to head back then. Get some rest.”

Heading out of the office, he noticed a man talking with the head of the Department. Stopping Otta who was on his way out, he asked, “Hey, Gen, who is that?”

“Oh, him?” Asked Gen as they looked at him. It was a tall man, with greying hair, dressed in a suit with a grey tie. Very old and distinguished looking as well. “That’s Soichi Makage, the secretary of the National Bureau of Defense. He was visiting the First today.”

“Huh you don’t say,” said Izuku as he passed the man by, Soichi giving him a glance as they passed by for a brief moment before he left.

“AC’s a little down today,” wondered Izuku idly before he left the building.

=====

_”I had fun, let’s do that again sometime!”_

“Chase,” said Heart as he joined his friend on the dock. “I heard from one of our Roidmude brothers that you fought a Villain today. It was all over the news.”

 

“Mmm. I did.” said Chase.

“Why? The humans didn’t do anything to deserve your help.”

Chase flickered a look at Heart for a moment before saying, “Not all humans are bad, you know this Heart. Many times… they’re kind… and loving…”

Heart smiled. “If you’re happy, then I’m happy, Chase. That’s all that matters.”

“Am I… happy?” asked Chase.

“That’s for you to decide dear friend.” said Heart, patting him on the shoulder. “Enjoy your ice cream. It’s melting.”

Chase looked down and licked the cone before saying, “It’s good.”

At his side, his weapon indeed had Asui’s charm attached to the weapon now, as it jangled in the wind as he ate, watching the water go by.

=====

“Sorry I haven’t been around for a while, old friend.”

A lone figure stood at the top of a hill, an unmarked grave erected in memoriam of a great battle as a man in black stood there.

“We had many battles. But I think… it’s time for me to return home. After all, I need to visit your granddaughter after all, like I promised.”

Going over to the bag that sat under a tree, he picked it up and started to walk into Mustafu. “And find these young men, who call themselves Kamen Rider… and ask them a single question.”

Takeshi Hongo looked up into the sky, as the moon came out. “What is… life?”

=====

WHAT IS LIFE

=====

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Published 6/17/2019
> 
> We're... probably at the halfway point of this story? Maybe? Hopefully.

**Author's Note:**

> Another short story, possibly to be expanded later. It's an interesting idea to be sure. I have plans for it, but none are solid right now so for now, I'll say it's a sort of teaser for later.
> 
> Published 5/20/2019  
> 12:36 PM


End file.
